The Producer's Pets
by Engelbert Trollfuss
Summary: Three particular girls in the Cinderella Girls production have caught the Producer's eye, and now he must have them. Of course, he doesn't mind stopping at just three. Starring Kanade, Syuko, Anastasia, Seira, Megumi, Saki, Shiki, Frederica, and Mika. Currently on hold.
1. The Other Girls

Producer stared at Hayami Kanade's smooth, soft hips and slender white legs. She was currently talking about something that he wasn't paying any attention to, and Producer didn't hear any of her words until she bent down and stared at him with her golden eyes.

"Will that be all, Producer?" said Kanade.

"Yeah, yeah…that should be good."

Kanade stood back up again, shaking her chest a little bit and giggling as she strutted out of the office, fully aware that Producer was staring at her body.

"Hey, Kanade, you done yet?"

" _Davay_ , let's go out now."

Kanade winked at Producer and blew an air kiss before catching up with her friends, Shiomi Syuko and Anastasia, who were waiting for her in the hallway.

Producer watched Kanade shut the door and waited for a few minutes before suddenly getting up from his chair, sending it tumbling to the floor as he pulled down his pants and exposed his giant erection.

Producer began to masturbate as he thought about fucking Kanade. He wanted to grab her by her short, sexy blue hair and stare at her flirty, slutty golden eyes as he fucked her tight, fresh pussy. He wanted to grab her and shove her face in a pillow as he nutted inside her tight, juicy asshole. He wanted her to beg for his cock as she fucked herself with her slim, white fingers, groveling on the floor and kissing his feet while he dangled his cock over her head.

Kanade was constantly hanging out with her two friends, Syuko and Anya. Together, the three girls were known as the "Shorthair Trio", three Cool girls known for their beautiful hair and their sexy, intense eyes. Kanade was flirty, a sensual girl with deep golden eyes and gentle, fragrant blue hair. Syuko had mesmerizing black eyes and platinum blonde hair, both sharp to match her cutting wit. And Anya, the youngest of the three, had blinding white hair and clear, blue eyes like a Siberian tiger.

Producer bent over and fucked his palms even harder. He wanted all three girls kneeling on the floor with their mouths open. He wanted to stare at all three girls as he fucked their faces. He wanted to see the three girls stare up at him as they got on all fours, sucking his cock and crawling around like dogs. He wanted Syuko to stare at him and give her sultry smile while she jacked him off. He wanted to hear Anya's voice muffled by his dick as he cleaned out her throat. He wanted the three girls to shake their asses like little sluts while he jizzed on their faces.

He wanted to see the gold, black, and blue of their eyes as the girls satisfied him with their mouths, staring at him with their eyes as they sucked his cock. He wanted to see the blue, silver, and white backs of their heads as they satisfied him with their pussies, their faces pressed against the floor and the only eyes staring back up at him their brown eyes.

He wanted to fuck them until their thirsty cunts were shaped like his cock. He wanted to train them until they became his little circus animals, bending over naked to do tricks for him until he came. He wanted to train them until they were his human testicles, reduced to mere receptacles for his cock, storing his sperm for him, day and night.

Producer moaned as his turtle head spat out thick, white cream all over his shaft, his balls, and his legs. His orgasm was intense as the cum he had built up since that morning dripped all over his shaft and pants and leaked onto his desk and floor.

Chihiro entered the room as Producer was cumming. She watched him ejaculate and shut the door behind her as she crawled on the ground to clean him up. Chihiro kept her eyes toward the ground as she dutifully placed his flaccid cock in his mouth and sucked his urethra dry, swallowing the remnants of his orgasm. She dunked his balls in her mouth, cleaning each nut with her tongue as she licked his scrotum clean, before finally pulling Producer's pants back up over his cock.

Chihiro finished by giving Producer a gentle pat on the dick before standing back up and placing the papers that she had originally come in to deliver on his desk. Only then did she look at Producer to bow to him. Then smirking and shaking her head with mild disapproval, Chihiro left the room.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to us, Producer?"

Kanade gazed at Producer and giggled while Syuko and Anya sat on either side of her, silently staring at him. The three girls had been called in for a meeting together with Producer, and Kanade batted her eyelashes and smiled, raising her eyebrows, as if she knew what was really on Producer's mind.

"Ah, yes. I just noticed that you three tend to stick together a lot. It's gotten to the point where fans have noticed. I was thinking of organizing a few events with you three as a unit."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" said Syuko.

" _Da_ …" said Anya.

"Well, I think you three have enough chemistry to be fairly successful together. I think you three complement each other very well. Plus, you all have very strong feminine appeal."

Syuko sat back in her chair with her hands behind her head. "Oh, I see where this is going!"

Kanade laughed and leaned forward. "Why, whatever could you be trying to say with that statement?"

Anya said nothing, but she looked up from her fingernails in a way that showed that she knew what Producer meant.

"I simply meant that you three are all very beautiful. You all have nice, slim bodies, beautiful breasts, and shapely hips and pretty faces and sexy, seductive eyes."

Kanade smirked. "Oh, wow, that was direct."

"I'd to get a better look at your bodies."

Anya blushed and began looking down at her feet, while Syuko burst out into laughter, staring at Producer with her playful eyes and retorting, "C'mon, Producer. That's how you're going to try to seduce us? I guess the rumors are true, then!"

"Rumors, Syuko?"

Syuko laughed again.

"That you're a tiresome, annoying pervert who creeps on everything that moves inside this production! Come on, girls. If there's nothing else you need to talk to us about, Producer…"

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, could you please just wait for one more minute?"

Syuko sat back down, annoyed that her choreographed departure had been interrupted.

Seira Mizuki, Megumi Ijuin, and Saki Yoshioka then entered the room. The three were fellow Cool idols who had been called into Producer's office for a meeting.

Seira was a sexy, confident girl with short, brown hair cut into a bob and chocolate brown eyes. She had a playful side to her, and she always wore a mischievous, impish grin, and she strutted into the office in her usual black top and skinny jeans.

Megumi was a cool, quiet girl with soft, honey-colored eyes and long, straw-colored hair tied in a ponytail. Her full, pink lips were usually curled in a slight, playful smile, giving her a understated mature, sexy look. Today she was wearing a black ruffle top that bared her midriff and off-white capris.

Saki walked in last, a forceful, athletic young idol with olive green eyes, ruddy orange hair, and sandy pale skin. She always had a wide, mischievous grin, and she was wearing her usual purple tracksuit, loose and baggy around her waist but tight around her perky breasts.

Seira, Megumi, and Saki strutted over to Producer's desk and began to speak with him, giggling and laughing as they placed their hands on his shoulders and started flirting with him.

Kanade raised her eyebrows. "Is this a bad time, Producer? We can come back later."

"Oh, no. It's fine. Please stay."

Seira, Megumi, and Saki began to wrap their arms around Producer, giggling as they started getting more intimate with him. Syuko, Kanade, and Anya shot awkward glances at each other, growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Then suddenly, to their shock, Seira, Megumi, and Saki grabbed Producer and started kissing him.

"CHU-U-U-U-U-ju-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-PA-A-A-A"

"SHU-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u…SHU-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

"JU-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…shu-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A…"

Producer grabbed each girl, taking turns as he started to kiss them individually. Seira, Megumi, and Saki each clung to Producer, staring longingly as they waited their turn. Once it was their time, each girl pressed her mouth against his lips and started sharing her saliva with him, sucking on his tongue and forming a saliva trail before pulling away.

Producer then pushed Seira's, Saki's, and Megumi's heads together, mashing their lips together to form one giant, wet, drooling hole, and started making out with them all at the same time. Producer thrust his tongue into the massive hole formed by the girls' mouths, grunting and shaking his body as all three girls began sucking on his tongue at once. Their three lips all wrapped around his tongue, sliding along his length as they started suckling and slurping.

Kanade, Syuko, and Anastasia sat still, frozen in shock as they watched the three girls willingly humiliate themselves like this.

Finally, the girls pulled away, smiling. Spit trails hung from their lips, forming three glossy strands of drool that connected their lips to Producer's tongue.

…

Once all three girls were done with Producer, they pulled out and stood back up, taking off their shirts as they revealed the micro-bikinis they were wearing underneath.

The girls wore matching micro-bikini tops—Seira in orange, Megumi in blue, and Saki in green. Walking towards Producer in tiny, barely-there tops that couldn't even cover their areolae, the girls held their arms at their sides and began jumping on the ground until their sizable breasts started clapping and jiggling in the air.

Producer spread his legs, displaying his bulge as it grew larger and larger. The girls simply smiled, staring at the bulge as the stains in their jeans grew larger and darker. Finally, all three girls stopped jumping, standing still as their bouncing breasts came to a halt.

Then taking off their bikini tops, Seira, Megumi, and Saki threw them to the ground as they fully exposed their breasts. Their large nipples, with massive sprawling areolae, had been pierced, giant silver barbells run through each of them.

The girls were marked with the sign of their subservience. Gazing upon the girls' naked breasts in shock and horror, Kanade, Syuko, and Anastasia felt themselves growing wet as well, horrified but awed, distraught but aroused.

Producer stood up and pulled his pants down, exposing his erection. His cock was thick and dark, with big, black veins wrapped around his entire shaft. His quivering, pink head jutted out of the top of his swarthy brown shaft. Big, cloudy pearls of fluid had already collected around his tip, forming at his urethra and dripping to the floor in long, silky strings.

Producer grabbed his three girls and kissed them again, roughly making out with each of them as he grabbed their breasts and fondled them. His girls kissed back, thrusting their tongues into his mouth as they moaned. Once Producer had kissed each of his girls and had pulled his tongue from all three of their throats, he grabbed Seira by her chest and thrust her into his face, motorboating her as his cock continued to shake and drip pre-cum onto the floor.

Producer repeated this with the other two girls, motorboating Megumi and Saki as well as he shoved his face into their breasts and breathed in their scent. His engorged cock continued to grow as he indulged himself, until it was at least twice as large as it had been when it first emerged out of his pants.

Producer stepped out fully behind the table, bringing his girls along with him.

"Would you three mind moving your chairs back?"

Kanade, Syuko, and Anastasia said nothing, stunned speechless by Producer's audacity. Yet, for some reason all three slowly got up from their chairs and complied with his request as they moved their seats several meters back. Producer then stepped in front of his desk, dragging Seira, Saki, and Megumi along with him as they moved into this extra space.

The three girls clamored for Producer's cock, elbowing and headbutting each other as they fought to get their mouths on his sweaty dick. Finally, all three girls placed their lips on Producer's shaft at the same time and began caressing him with their tongues.

"mm…CHU-U-U-U-U…chu-ru…chu-pa…hanf…hanf…chu…pa-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…"

"shu-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-PYU-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a…nya-a-a-a-a…ju-u-u-PA-A-A…ju-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U…"

"SHU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a…JU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u…SHU-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U…"

Producer grew even harder as his three girls pleasured him at the same time. The girls pressed their heads against Producer's crotch, staring up at him as they sucked his dick.

Kanade, Syuko, and Anastasia continued to watch helplessly, wanting to leave but somehow feeling compelled to remain in the room. Anya could feel her pussy getting wet as she watched her fellow idols make fools of themselves. Syuko had a giant damp spot on her thighs, and there was already a small pool of pussy juice forming underneath Kanade's legs.

Producer pulled away from the three girls, pushing them back with their tongues still hanging out of their mouths. Seira, Megumi, and Saki began to moan, gazing at Producer with pitiful looks in their eyes as they continued to move their tongues around, shaking their hips as they begged for more.

Eventually, the girls obediently sat back down on the floor, lifting their legs up as they took off their shoes and socks, exposing their bare feet. Their toenails had been painted with metallic polish. All of the toes on their left feet had been painted bright metallic blue, while the toes on their right feet had been custom painted in unique colors for each girl.

…

Seira's feet were large and sleek and slightly tan, with pronounced arches. Her big toe on her right foot was painted copper, her next two toes glittery pink, and her two smallest toes periwinkle blue

Megumi's enormous feet were several centimeters longer than the other two's, light peach in color. Her big toe was dark blue, her index and middle toes sandy beige, and her ring and pinky toes flaxen yellow.

Finally, Saki's feet were slender and soft and sandy yellow. Her big and index toe on her right foot were bright carnelian orange, her middle toe bright apple green, her ring toe bright yellow, and her pinky toe once again carnelian orange.

…

Producer stepped forward and placed his hands on his hips, thrusting forward as he presented his erect cock. The three girls lay around him, lifting their legs in the air and placing their feet on Producer's dick as they began to pleasure him with their feet.

Their toes were splayed erotically around Producer's shaft, massaging them in a bright whirl of colors. Kanade began to blush as she stared at the girls' feet. They were massive and beautiful, their soft pink soles glowing erotically as they glided across Producer's penis and balls. She bit her lip as she grabbed her hand and tried to prevent herself from masturbating to her fellow idols' sensual, erotic toes.

The girls fucked Producer hard with their feet, lavishly pampering him, massaging his thick, veiny shaft with their toes that glittered and shimmered like jewels, digging into his throbbing red tower as their soles slid down his veiny girth.

"Producer, please cum," begged Seira.

Saki smiled as she said, almost in a whisper. "Producer-sama, please jizz on our feet."

Megumi pouted. "Are you not satisfied with us, Producer? You haven't nutted yet."

"I haven't cum even once today, girls. I've been saving up. You know that I can cum many, many times, don't you? Once I start, I'll keep fucking you, and I won't stop until my balls run dry."

Producer's words could barely be heard over the pleading and moaning of the three girls.

"Producer, please soil us!"

"We're useless if we can't make you cum!"

"Sex toys are meant to make their owners cum!"

The three girls moaned and pleaded with Producer as they continued pressing on his shaft with their toes until suddenly, Producer bust his nut all over the girls, spewing out fat jets of semen all over their feet until their beautiful, glittering toes were glazed with cum.

…

Seira, Megumi, and Saki stood at attention, proudly standing naked without any sense of shame as they presented their bodies to Producer.

…

Seira giggled, licking her lips as she shook her chest and let the barbells on her nipples jiggle in the air. Her nipples were large and dark brown, standing out against her lightly tanned skin. Her pubes were long and wiry and dark brown, a slightly darker shade than her hair. Her bush extended around her muff, spreading along her inner thigh and coating her taint and asshole. Seira shook her hips, jiggling her ass in front of Producer as she spread her feet and danced for him.

Megumi smiled, raising her arms over her head as she began gyrating her hips as well. She was the thinnest and most athletic of the three girls, her slender waist marked with the faint outlines of her abs. She shook her chest, jiggling her breasts as she waved her pierced amber-gold nipples in Producer's face. Megumi then spread her pussy lips, digging her fingers into her thick, light brown bush as she started pumping her hips up and down, waving her fresh, pink pussy lips in the air.

Finally, Saki placed her arms behind her back, thrusting her chest out as she showed her dark, pierced, orange-brown nipples, which stood out strikingly against her pale, flaxen-white breasts. Saki spread her legs and leaned back, displaying her bright orange pussy bush. Her bush started just above her clit, forming a shocking orange-red ring of fire against her ashy, sandy pale skin. Saki licked her lips and danced some more, shaking her pussy right next to Producer's cock as she began tempting Producer.

The three girls finally ended their mating dance, standing still as they kneeled on the ground and bent over, presenting their backsides to Producer.

Producer began to fuck his girls. He first fucked Seira in her dark brunette pussy, then Megumi in her dirty blonde pussy, and finally Saki in her pale, tight pussy streaked with bright orange hair. He fucked each of the girls' fragrant, musky pussies until he unloaded a massive deposit of semen in each one.

Once he had finished inside Saki, Producer pulled out, letting his still-erect cock hang out of her used pussy lips, and began fucking each of the girls again, this time taking his time as he focused on each girl individually.

…

Producer grabbed Seira by the waist, hoisting her up from the ground as he entered her again. He grabbed her by her dark brown hair and forcefully kissed her, thrusting his mouth against her face as the two of them ecstatically made out. He grabbed her breasts and started rubbing himself against her slender, erotic body as he penetrated her again. Producer moved his hips at a rapid pace, pounding Seira's pussy until he came.

Pulling away from Seira, Producer then grabbed Megumi by her ponytail. Prying her legs apart, he entered her as well, plowing her as he kissed her. Megumi began to moan, her calm, composed face completely falling apart as she began to scream, spraying a string of snot from her nostril as she came all over the floor. Producer then grabbed Megumi by her waist and slammed her against his cock until he nutted. When finally he was done, Producer gave Megumi one last slap against his cock, producing a thick, greasy sloshing sound as semen leaked out of her vagina onto the floor.

Finally, Producer grabbed Saki, the palest girl, and ran his hands down her sandy white body as he grabbed her thick, wiry orange pubic hair. Then, prying her pussy lips open, Producer entered her, pounding Saki rapidly as she began to scream. He grabbed her pierced nipples, playing with her breasts as he made out with her. Producer then slammed his hips against her crotch, giving a few final thrusts as he finally unloaded inside her.

Once he was done with Saki, Producer returned to Seira and fucked her again, cumming inside her before moving on to Megumi and then Saki. He fucked his girls over and over again while Kanade, Syuko, and Anya watched, becoming extremely uncomfortable as they stared at Seira's, Saki's, and Megumi's beautiful, sweaty bodies. A small fountain burst forth from between Syuko's legs, which Syuko covered up as she folded her hands discreetly over her lap.

Producer pulled out of Saki one last time, having filled her up so much that she immediately began to leak semen from her pussy in a thick, viscous stream. He grabbed Seira, lifting her up by her neck as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth once again. Then, throwing her against the ground, he grabbed her by the hips as he entered her in the ass.

…

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…OHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH…EEAAAAAEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH…AAAHHHHHH, FFFUUUCCCKK-FUUUUCCKKKK-FUUUCCCKKKK! ! ! ! 1 ! ! ! 1 ! ! ONE ! !"

Producer clutched Seira's ass cheeks and nutted inside her. He pulled out and gave her bottom a firm slap before setting her aside, coughing and moaning, as he moved on to Saki. Producer grabbed Saki by the neck, pulling her toward him as he penetrated her pastel-white ass cheeks.

"SSHIIITT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! AAAHHHHHH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, HOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! ! ! 1 ! ! ! ! 1 1 ! ! !"

Saki clenched her teeth as she began frothing at the mouth. She thrust her hips against Producer's groin, fucking him back as she rode her asshole along his giant cock until he bust his nut all over her brown eye. Finally, Producer threw her aside and moved on to Megumi. Producer grabbed the aloof, taciturn Megumi off the ground and forced his tongue inside his mouth as he impaled her, brutally penetrating her bunghole as he dicked her up.

"Mmm…mm…mm…mmmmmm….BBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEGGGHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Megumi's face turned red as her asshole was drilled. She began to lose consciousness, frothing at her mouth and nose as she screamed in pain before passing out from the pleasure as her eyes began to cross before coming to seconds later. The graceful, sexy Megumi now snorted like a pig as she shot even more snot out of her nostrils. Producer nutted inside her and then let go, dropping her to the ground.

Producer reached for Seira again, who shivered with anticipation as her gaping asshole farted out a stream of cum. Producer forced her to the floor and fucked her, mounting her as he had his way with her ass once again. He did the same to Saki, pushing her pale white body down to the floor next to Seira as he nutted inside her, and then to Megumi, who fainted once again as her dilated irises rolled up out of their sockets while Producer came inside her rectum.

Producer mated with each girl again and again and again, filling their bowels up with semen before throwing them aside like rag dolls. The girls' cries began to dissolve into incoherent screams, their faces red and contorted, filthy with sweat and tears. Seira, Megumi, and Saki obediently took in Producer's cock, which was now constantly shooting semen all over their bodies and all over the floor, until finally, the girls, driven to their limit, fainted, recovering every few seconds as they floated in and out of consciousness, their faces dissolving in a puddle of their own bodily fluids.

Finally, Producer nutted inside Megumi one last time, grabbing her waist as he jammed his cock to the hilt into her body. Megumi screamed and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, her body twisting and contorting one more time as she suddenly vomited all over the floor, emptying the entire contents of her stomach through her mouth and nose onto the floor. Seira and Saki screamed as well, cumming as they watched Megumi before finally throwing up themselves, collapsing to the floor as their stomachs churned up a mix of semen and undigested food.

…

Producer stared at the three girls on the floor, thoroughly humiliated, their beautiful faces defiled with vomit and semen. He became erect once again as he watched them, and he began to masturbate to each girl's face.

Producer grabbed Seira's chocolate-brown locks first, dragging her up from the floor as he held her face next to his cock. Without warning, he ejaculated all over her face, nutting all over her eyes and cheeks, sending semen down into her nostrils and mouth.

When he was done with her, he threw her to the side and took Megumi next, holding her by her ponytail as he shot his load all over her face as well.

Finally, Producer seized Saki by her copper-red hair and rubbed his cock to her as well, masturbating until he came on her face.

Producer then masturbated one last time, rubbing his dick to all three girls as they kneeled on the ground. He then shot his load on all three girls at once, shooting his jizz into all of their faces as they remained frozen. His semen began to drip onto their hair now, sticking to Seira's chocolate-brown locks, Saki's copper red spikes, and Megumi's ash brown bangs.

Producer uttered a low moan as his cock shook for the last time, trembling as one last stream of cum came out from his urethra and dripped onto the floor. He gripped his dick, his knuckles white as he squeezed out every last drop from his cock, until only a single strand of semen remained, hanging from the tip of his glans as his flaccid cock fell down between his legs.

Kanade, Syuko, and Anya held their breaths in shock. It was finally over. After over an hour, the erotic display of savagery before them was over. They had sat through the whole thing without succumbing to the burning sensations between their legs.

Suddenly, Kanade's pussy began to convulse as she spontaneously came, her pussy quivering as it squirted all over the floor; Anya came as well, screaming as her pussy suddenly squirted out a thick, musky jet of cum all over her jeans; and Syuko grabbed her chair as her legs shook, and she succumbed as well as a jet of pussy juice came spraying out from between her legs.

Kanade began screaming as her pussy gave in again and she had another orgasm. She kicked her legs about, tipping her chair back, shrieking as she tumbled to the floor. Syuko and Anya leaned back to check on Kanade, only to fall to the ground with her.

The three girls screamed again, sobbing uncontrollably as they continued to spontaneously orgasm, thick fountains spurting out from between their legs, which were now spread open and suspended in the air.

Kanade clenched her eyes shut. She could feel the tears flowing down either side of her face now as she sobbed in humiliation. Her pussy began to run out of fluid and could only weakly dry heave now as she had her twentieth orgasm in a row. Syuko cried, her face flushed with tears as her pussy gave a loud queef, pussy quivering and aching as it had yet another involuntary orgasm. Anya lay comatose on the floor, spasming as her vagina spurted out yet another stream of cum and piss, and her legs and body began to shake one more time.

Kanade, Syuko, and Anya came one last time in unison as three weak, tiny gurgles bubbled forth from between their legs before they all fainted, quietly sobbing as they all regained consciousness several seconds later.

Producer looked at the three girls on the ground and masturbated for one last time as he watched them cry, cumming one last time all over Seira's, Saki's, and Megumi's faces before putting his clothes back on. He then left his office, turning the lights out as he shut the door.

Seira, Saki, and Megumi smiled blithely, their eyes glazed shut, unaware of what was going on as all three suddenly queefed their creampies out all over the floor. Meanwhile, Kanade, Syuko, and Anya lay on the ground, their legs hanging in the air as they lay still in the darkness.

The door opened up again a few minutes later as Chihiro entered the room, turning the lights back on.

"My, my!"

Chihiro glanced at the mess of girls on the floor. She stepped past them, taking care to avoid the pools of cum as she walked over to Producer's desk and delivered his papers.

The six girls remained in place as they all suddenly began to masturbate, Kanade, Syuko, and Anya lying on the ground with their legs in the air and Seira, Saki, and Megumi kneeling on the ground with semen plastered all over their faces and cum leaking from their gaping assholes.

"My, my!"

Chihiro giggled, her own pussy growing wet as she watched the beautiful young idols schlicking. She left the room with a smile, her face flushed, as she turned the lights off. All six girls came, spraying jets of cum out of their pussies as Chihiro shut the door.


	2. The Girls Submit

Syuko wore a blue blouse with the sleeves rolled up and khaki hot pants and white high-heeled sandals, while Kanade wore a loose white top, a short pleated, patterned skirt, and black sandals, and Anya wore a designer tee with tight denim Daisy Dukes and brown leather sandals with straps that went up her calves.

The three girls stood in front of Producer, gazing at him with fear mixed with anticipation. Producer got up and inspected each of them intensely, staring at every part of their bodies, violating them with his eyes as he took close note of their hair, their skin, and their clothes and jewelry. He looked down at each of their legs and their feet before turning his gaze back up.

Producer stared in each girl's eyes. The girls gazed back, no longer teasing and proud or angry and fierce.

Producer grasped each girl by the hair, sniffing her locks as his rigid cock popped out from the open fly between his legs. He then grabbed each girl by their hips, pulling down their bottoms as he laid them over on his desk.

He grabbed Syuko first, fucking her tight, fresh pussy, soft and pink with cool gray skin and lined with fine, silvery hairs.

"PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI"

Producer then grabbed Anastasia and fucked her young pussy, just barely lined with white hair, the surrounding skin soft and pale.

"PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI"

Finally, Producer grabbed Kanade, the most sultry and beautiful girl of the trio, and fucked her in her thick, juicy pussy, already fragrant and thick with coarse, blue hairs, the surrounding skin vibrant and tan.

"PACHI-*PACHI-*PACHI-*PACHI-HRUSTPACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-PACHI-…SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Producer tightened his grip on Kanade's ass and groaned. His cock expanded as he began slamming his cock even harder inside Kanade's flesh chamber until he finally came inside her, flooding her womb with semen until it dripped out onto the floor.

Producer pulled out, jerking his cock off at the other two girls until he came on them as well. He then stepped back, breathing heavily as he fell back down in his chair while the girls remained bent over on the table, immobile and silent and pointing their glazed behinds at their master, until Producer finally spoke.

"You may resume your standing position."

The girls bent up and turned back around, their eyes turned toward the floor. They could see that their Producer's cock was already hard again.

"You understand what you're about to do, right?"

The girls looked back up, their heads still bowed. Slowly, they nodded.

"I'll ask you one more time, but you won't refuse, because you can't resist it. Girls, are you ready?"

Kanade thrust her hip out, pulling her shirt up until her pussy was exposed. "Please, Producer! We want your cock!"

She suddenly fell onto the floor as she kneeled before Producer, her ass shaking and quivering. Anastasia and Syuko followed as well, submitting to Producer as they knelt down before him, sobbing and moaning.

Producer nodded. "Good."

He pulled open a drawer in his desk and pulled out a pedicure set, filled with sparkling, metallic nail polishes of various different colors.

* * *

Over the next three days, each of the shorthaired girls appeared in front of Producer one-by-one, standing in front of him as they presented their bodies to him for his use.

…

Shiomi Syuko stood in front of Producer, shaking nervously. Syuko was wearing a white blouse with black stripes this time, with denim hot pants and black leggings and red ballerina flats. Producer sat silently, not saying a word as he stared at Syuko's body.

Finally, Producer straightened up in his chair, still staring at her breasts. "You may take off your clothes now."

Syuko looked down at the ground and nodded. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it slip to the floor. She was not wearing a bra this time, either, and her blouse gave way to her delicate, pale, thin frame. Her breasts were small, creamy, otherworldly with their slight silvery pallor. Her nipples were large and covered much of her breasts. They were dark mauve and so hard that the miniscule pores stood out clearly against the stained skin of her areolae. Her waist was slender, her stomach completely flat and toned. As Syuko began to unbuckle her belt, Producer's attention was drawn to her wrists, which were incredibly slender, as well as sleek and gray.

Syuko's shorts dropped to the floor. She then tugged on her leggings, and then her panties came off as well. Syuko's pussy was clean and pale, with shimmering metallic hair that lined her pussy lips in an orderly line on either side. Her lips were already wet, nectar dripping freely down her thighs in thick, pearly strings.

Syuko stepped forward, naked, and kissed her Producer. Producer grabbed her back, pressing her naked body against him. His rigid cock rubbed against her now, staining his pants as Syuko leaned forward and began to kiss Producer.

"MM…*chu*…mmmppphhh…ohhhhhh…*CHU*-pa…ju-ru-u-u-u…chu…OHHHH…"

Producer pulled away from Syuko and set her on the tabletop, playing with her ass cheeks. They were pale, like the rest of her body, so pale as to be completely white, and firm and smooth and tight. Producer kissed them both, pressing his lips against each cheek at their crest, as he gave them a firm, hard slap.

Syuko pulled off her ballerina flats, revealing her small feet. She positioned herself on the desk as she put her legs on Producer's lap. The toes on her left foot had been painted completely blue, while on her right, her two smallest toes glittered ivory white, then silver on her two middle toes and finally jet black on her big toe.

Producer lifted Syuko's feet up to his mouth and began to kiss them. They gave off a weak scent. Producer began to sniff deeply, stuffing his face with the soles of Syuko's feet as he forced them into his mouth. Her toes disappeared deep inside his throat, assaulted with a nasty, slimy sensation as he slid his tongue all over the smooth, oily surface of her feet. After a very long time, Producer finally took them out of his mouth, shimmering and glittering, the nails still glowing with a metallic sheen as he ran over her toes one last time with his tongue.

Producer now grabbed Syuko by the hips and spread her legs apart as he mounted her, nearly crushing her as he thrust his cock inside her and fucked her. Syuko's body flopped weakly to the motions of his massive cock. Producer placed his hand on Syuko's breast and began to play with it as he fucked her, holding her hard nipple between his fingers.

"(SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP) (SCHLAP)"

He continued to thrust, pushing Syuko's tiny body forward with each thrust, until he came inside her. Producer now constricted Syuko's body entirely, grabbing onto her entirety as his hips ground violently against her, the cum Once he was done, Producer dismounted, throwing Syuko aside as he put his pants back on.

…

"chu…mmm…ju-ru-u-u-u…chu-u-u…CHU-pa…mmm….oohhhhh…"

Anastasia kissed her Producer, lying weakly against the desk as he grasped her by the small of her back. Her knees buckled, and she moaned hotly as she began to drip between her legs.

Anastasia stepped back as Producer was done. She wore tight denim jeans and tan boots, as well as a pink top and camo jacket with fur trimming. With her eyes turned towards the ground, Anya began to take all of these off, slowly exposing more and more of her skin as each piece of her carefully arranged outfit went on the ground, until she was entirely exposed above her waist, with only her necklace left dangling between her small, pink tits.

Her stomach was thin and flat, her skin almost blindingly white. She was like a tiger, with rare blue eyes and stunning white hair. The tiger blushed and glanced at Producer, and she began to take off her boots and her jeans, until she was wearing only her striped blue-and-white panties and her pink socks, which were both already warm and damp. Anya took off her panties, sliding it down her legs and throwing it aside as well. Finally Anya took off her socks, exposing her soft, beautiful feet.

Her white Russian feet dangled in the air. The toes on her left foot were all bright sea-blue, while on her right foot, the four smaller toes were now shimmering glacier white, and her big toe the same glowing deep blue shade as her eyes, an ever-so-slightly different shade from the toes on her left foot.

Producer grasped Anya by the feet and stuffed her unwashed toes into his mouth. Her feet had a powerful, prominent odor to them, the space between her toes coated with a fine layer of musk and oil. Producer's erect cock began to squirt out pre-cum, his balls twitching as he sucked on the sour and bitter sweat that had accumulated between Anya's toes. He licked her soles, which glowed pale pink, and her thin, long European feet pressed against his face, assaulting him with their warmth and stench. Her toes lay splayed across Producer's nose as he continued to kiss her feet.

Finally, after he was done with her feet, Producer set Anya on the table, kneeling. The Siberian tiger's smooth, pink backside now beckoned to him, plump and fresh underneath her slender waist. Producer pulled her cheeks apart, stroking her thick, white hairs. He then put his tongue to her tight, dark orifice, tasting the fresh, bitter scent as she cried out in shock, until, unable to control himself, Producer mounted the table and, with his cock fully erect, he began to fuck the Russian tiger.

Anastasia screamed as her virgin asshole was reamed. Producer grabbed her by the hips, keeping her in place as he continued to pummel her asshole. He ignored her howls of pain, ramming her as he came inside her rectum. Producer barely rested before he was hard again, and he forced his cock inside her delicate, overstretched insides once more, as cum gushed out onto the floor. Anya screamed in pain as she came, her pussy spraying juice all over the floor as her tight asshole milked him, squeezing him until he glazed her rectum once again.

Anastasia fell from the table now, semen trickling from her asshole. She crawled to Producer, gazing at him with her bright, blue eyes, and clutching him by the legs, began automatically to clean Producer off with her mouth, smiling as she dutifully cleaned the ass-sweat from Producer's dick with her tongue.

Producer clenched his fists and came all over Anastasia's mouth, too. Anastasia giggled as she collapsed onto the floor, her mouth dripping with cum. Producer stood over the lithe, young girl, the White Tigress conquered, her eyes glazed over and her asshole filled with cum, and he began to jerk off.

"I'm done. You may leave now," said Producer as the last string of cum left his cock and landed on Anastasia's face. Anastasia hurriedly gathered her clothes, farting out one last ungainly blast of cum all over the floor as she put her clothes back on.

…

Kanade stood in front of her master, her face flushed red. She was wearing a mint-green dress and a light green jacket. Her long, slender legs were bare, and she wore white high-heeled sandals. Her left toes were all painted blue, while the three little toes on her right foot were painted gold and her index and big toe dark blue.

Kanade glared at Producer, who sat at his desk watching her expectantly. She gritted her teeth and slipped her jacket off. Her green dress was sleeveless, and her pink-and-white dotted camisole was visible underneath. Kanade pulled the straps down and undid the buttons in the back, allowing the entire dress to slip down her body. She stared Producer directly in the eye as she pulled her camisole over her head, exposing her breasts, which bounced as they were freed from their bindings.

Kanade tugged at her yellow lace panties. She pulled them down below her hips, exposing the dark wiry hairs that lined her pussy. She bent over as she pulled them down her legs, giving Producer an even better look at her breasts, which were warm and tan, crowned by her dark, caramel-brown nipples.

Producer spread his legs wide, staring at Kanade expectantly. Kanade lowered her eyes to the ground and kneeled, naked. Crawling toward the Producer wearing only her sandals, Kanade pulled down Producer's pants and began to massage the massive tent in his boxers with her fingers. As it grew larger and harder, Kanade began to kiss it, sighing softly as her lips moved through the fabric down Producer's shaft. Kanade pulled Producer's underpants down with her mouth, uncovering his brutal, hard shaft, which was wet with pre-cum. Kanade stared up at Producer as she indignantly began to pleasure it, sucking him off with furrowed brows, wincing as his coarse pubic hairs hit her face with each thrust. The thick layer of smegma that lined his cock now assaulted her senses, making her gag as it left a thick layer of odious slime all over her tongue.

Producer yanked his cock out from Kanade's mouth and squeezed it as he jizzed on her face. Kanade stayed still, her lips curled in a defiant scowl as Producer nutted all over her, the only sign of anger she could show as Producer's semen landed on her eyelids and forced her eyes shut.

Kanade knelt on the floor, silent, with semen all over her face. She slowly began to turn around on her hands and knees, obediently exposing her hindquarters even as she continued to scowl.

Producer grabbed Kanade by the waist and pressed her against his groin as he began to fuck her. Kanade squeaked and moaned as Producer's massive, veiny cock pounded her delicate pussy. Producer's balls slapped against Kanade's groin as he entered deep into her body. Kanade groaned, her eyes glued shut as the cum dripped down her face and onto her breasts.

Producer burst forth and slammed Kanade's hips against his groin, holding it there tightly as he nutted inside her tight box. Kanade squirmed as her pussy began to squeal and queef with pleasure. Semen began to leak out from Kanade's vagina as Producer continued to slam his hips against her pussy, until finally finished orgasming, Producer pulled out. His thick, rubbery cock, still stiff in a semi, fell out from Kanade's pussy, flopping between his thighs as one last string of semen dripped onto the floor.

Producer stared at Kanade's stuffed pussy, and his cock began to grow hard again. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Kanade's backside. Kanade clenched her fists, lifting her hindquarters in the air as she prepared for what came next.

Kanade gripped Kanade's hips and started to fuck her in the ass. His thick cock slid inside, fitting tightly inside her rectum as he pushed in all the way to his base. He began to thrust in fast, deep pumps, pounding Kanade's anal cavity with his massive girth. Kanade began to scream, and her pussy opened up as she squirted all over the floor, and Producer's cum began gushing out from her in a steady, thick stream.

Producer ignored this as he continued to fuck Kanade, wrenching her body back and forth with each thrust until he finally jizzed inside her asshole. Kanade clenched the floor, groaning as her bowels suddenly expanded. Producer finally pulled out, leaving Kanade's gaping asshole exposed. Kanade began to moan as her asshole began to sputter and dilate, and she suddenly screamed out as her ass began to spray out semen in violent spurts.

Producer stood to the side, watching as Kanade lay helplessly on the ground, farting out semen. When she was done, he lifted her off the ground, grabbing her by the small of her back as he forcefully kissed her, his tongue sliding deep into her throat as he made out with her. Kanade tightened up in shock, her pussy loosening up as she squirted again all over her thighs.

Producer set Kanade on the ground again and lifted her legs up from the ground as he began to sniff her feet. Producer shoved her soles into his face, jerking himself off as he breathed in the stifling air between her toes. Producer tightened his grip around her ankles, keeping them in place as he began to tongue her feet while Kanade arched back, struggling in vain as she came once again all over the floor.

Producer eventually pulled Kanade's feet from his face after an extremely long time, and he immediately pressed them against his groin as he began to fuck her feet. Producer's cock thrust in the tight crevice between the arches of her feet, fucking them as they were suspended helplessly, their toes splayed in the air. After several thrusts, Producer grabbed his cock, holding Kanade's feet as he shot his load all over her toes, nutting all over her pristine, glittering nails.

Producer gripped Kanade's feet, not letting go until he had finished cumming all over them. Producer watched Kanade intently as she wiped off her feet with a rag, staring at her toes as she cleaned each of them off. Kanade gave Producer a death glare as she got up and put her clothes back on.

She would not lose against this perverted man. She would not.

…

"ngggghhh…NNNGGHHH—AHHHHHHHH!...chuu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-chu-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-r-r-u-u-u-u-u-u-u!"

Producer cleaned out Syuko's throat with his tongue as his cock leaked pre-cum all over her glimmering wet thighs, before pulling out and shoving her aside as he took Kanade next.

"slurp…slobber…sl-u-u-u-u-ur-r-r-r-r-p-p-p…shu-u-u-u-u-u-p-p-p…CHU-U-PU-PUPUPUPUPUPU…NYAAAAA!"

Kanade's knees buckled as Producer took her next and began making out with her. She moaned as he pulled away, clutching his crotch with her hands. Before the spit trail between their mouths had even broken, Producer had already started on Anastasia. Anastasia opened her mouth wide, choking and gasping as Producer dipped his tongue into her throat.

"kkk…kkakkk…k-a-a-a-k-k-k-k—G-A-A-A-G-G-G-G-G-G, h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-A-A-A-A-A-A-H-H-H-H-H-H!11111!11!1!1"

Eventually, the girls fell away from Producer, collapsing to the floor. Producer ripped his clothes off, heaving like a wild animal as his naked, uncovered cock breathed and twitched like an ugly creature of its own. The girls gazed at Producer's monstrosity, moaning as their vaginas automatically began to squirt.

Producer grabbed Syuko by the back of the head and pulled her close to his crotch. Syuko gazed up at him with her deep-black eyes, smiling sweetly at him as she placed both of her hands on his waist. Producer paused only long enough to stare at Syuko's face, and then he began to fuck her in the mouth.

Producer pinned Syuko's head down on the floor, holding it in place as he pummeled her mouth. Her sly, composed, graceful smile disappeared as Producer choked her with his cock, and she began to gag and struggle for air.

Producer nutted inside her throat almost immediately, injecting a blast of semen directly into her throat that sprayed out a single nostril, splattering all over her face. Syuko blushed in embarrassment, giving off her trademark foxy grin as the thick white glob of semen flowed down her nose and all over her lips.

However, Producer ignored her. He was already going after Kanade. He stared at the beautiful girl with the yellow eyes and thick, blue hair. He gazed at the face of the formerly strong and willful Kanade as he grabbed her bangs, feeling up her cheeks and her nose and her mouth. He fondled her lips, grabbing her hair in clumps as he played with her face. He then grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head into his crotch as he began fucking her in the face. He pummeled her throat in deep, long slaps, filling her throat up with his cock before pulling out and rubbing his balls against Kanade's nose and mouth.

Kanade kneeled on the ground, her face flushed and her tongue flailing about, wagging her ass as Producer wiped his sack all over her face. Finally, as Producer rested his nuts on Kanade's lips, she grasped them with her mouth and began to suck his balls.

Kanade serviced each jewel individually, massaging them with her tongue, sucking so loudly and deeply that Producer came violently all over her face before she was done kissing his left ball. Kanade lifted her mouth up to Producer's shaft, and as her final parting gift, placed her lips over his head and sucked the remaining cum from his piss hole.

Producer pushed Kanade aside and grabbed Anastasia from the ground. He stared at her, gripping her by her waist as he admired the tall, slender Siberian tiger and her snow-white hair, pale white skin, and striking blue eyes.

Producer turned around and leaned over on his desk. Anastasia smiled and bowed to her master as she crawled forward, spreading Producer's ass cheeks apart as she began to lick his asshole.

Anya began to massage Producer's shaft with her hands as she tongued his ass, the flat of her tongue sliding back and forth across his puckered bunghole. She dug deeper, burrowing her tongue past Producer's sphincter as she began to massage his rectum with her mouth, caressing his cock with her hands as she began to make out with his asshole.

Anya's tongue continued to clean out his bunghole, and her young, fragile body began to shake. Her own feet began to twitch as she continued to deep-kiss Producer's ass, and her pussy began to leak as her tongue became Producer's personal toilet paper roll.

Finally, Producer's cock convulsed between Anya's fingers as he jizzed all over his desk, shooting semen across the wooden table and all over his papers. Anya continued licking him, milking him with her tongue, sliding back and forth across his anal canal as Producer's cock continued to vomit semen all over his papers, burrowing her mouth even deeper inside his rectum as she continued to stroke his cock while he came.

Anya was still not done licking his ass, her mouth still providing his lower hole a relaxing massage as his cock finally finished up and began to grow soft. Finally, once he was done, Producer straightened up and pulled out from Anastasia, turning around as he stared at her kneeling on the ground.

Anya beamed and opened up her mouth, proudly sticking her tongue out as she displayed her lips and tongue, which were covered with thick, wiry ass hairs. Producer's cock grew hard again, and he grabbed Anya by the chest. Gripping her snowy-pale skin, he flipped her over and pushed her on the ground. He began to stare at her smooth, round, white ass with his cock raised and, spreading her ass cheeks apart, began to fuck Anya in the ass.

Producer penetrated her anal canal, pummeling her asshole in rapid, deep slaps as he quickly came inside her. His cock grew even harder, and he began to penetrate her again, shoving his gigantic cock inside her asshole as his hand gripped the back of her head, grasping clumps of her perfect white hair as he shoved her face into the floor. Anastasia began to gargle incomprehensibly in fat shrieks as her sphincter was continually forced open by Producer's shaft, and her bowels began to fill up with multiple deposits of cum.

Anya's body shook in a series of spasms each time he came inside her. Producer ignored her, grabbing her by the crotch as he slammed her asshole against the base of his cock, masturbating with her anal canal as he had orgasm after orgasm.

Finally, Producer appeared to be finished as he dropped Anya to the ground. He pulled his cock back out as he turned to Syuko, yanking her toward him with one hand. He knelt on the ground, pressing his body against hers as he entered her. Syuko's body began to shake, her legs buckling every time Producer slammed into her with his penis until her own asshole was stuffed, her sphincter spraying semen on the ground in thick, gelatinous farts.

Producer lunged forward, his cock still hard, as he grabbed Kanade by the ankles. Kanade shrieked with shock as she felt herself be raised up from the ground, upside-down, the blood rushing into her head. Producer shoved her against the wall, lifting her up with her cunt in his face, his rigid cock now jabbing her in the lips. Producer grabbed Kanade by the chin and pried her mouth open as he rammed his cock inside her throat.

Kanade began to gag, her nose filling up with spit and mucus as she frothed at her mouth and spit flowed down her face and into her nostrils. Her entire head throbbed with the blood rush, and her body writhed and wriggled in Producer's arms. Producer pounded his crotch into her face, slamming her head against the wall as he came inside her throat. Kanade spasmed involuntarily, her entire body struggling until finally, Producer pulled out, his arms still gripping her body.

Producer was not done yet with Kanade. Still holding onto her with a firm grip, he flipped Kanade back right-side up as he spread her across his desk. Spreading her legs apart, he now entered her in her pussy, fucking her as he pounded her in tight, fast slaps. Kanade continued coughing as cum continued spraying out from her nostrils and her eyes kept tearing up, coughing the entire time Producer fucked her.

Finally, Kanade tightened around Producer, her toes curling up, as she came. Producer roared as Kanade's walls trapped him, milking him completely dry as he orgasmed inside her cunt. Kanade began to foam at the mouth, and her pupils rolled up out of their sockets as she had yet another orgasm.

Producer held Kanade's limp body against his crotch as his cock softened inside her. After some time, he let go, and Kanade fell to the floor. Producer stayed standing for only a few seconds longer, enough to gaze at the girls who lay before him before collapsing himself.

The four of them lay on the ground, utterly tired and gasping for breath. After a few minutes, Producer got up and began putting his clothes back on. He stepped over the girls, who were still passed out on the floor, and turned out the lights as he left the office.

* * *

"shu-u-u...shu-u-u-u...GU-U-U-chu-u-U-U-U...SHU-U-U-U...chu-u-u-u..."

The three girls climbed on top of Producer, draping themselves over his body, as they kissed and caressed him. Three hands were wrapped around his cock now as the girls pleasured their master. The three girls clung to Producer's chest as well, staring up at him and smiling as they jerked him off.

They were now Producer's onaholes, shapely, warm coils of flesh made for his pleasure. They were virtually unrecognizable now, naked whores who proudly strutted around Producer's office wearing nothing their servile smiles. Three pairs of eyes gazed up at Producer, gold, black, and blue, silently begging for his approval as they worked his cock, their slender, agile fingers kneading his shaft.

Producer grunted as he jizzed all over their hands. The girls continued stroking his shaft as he finished up. Syuko and Kanade then climbed across Producer's stomach, getting directly in his face as they both began to kiss him at the same time, while Anastasia kneeled down on the floor and began sucking his dick.

Producer grabbed Syuko and Kanade, grasping them both on the nape of their neck as he took turns kissing them. The girls giggled, moaning as they shared Producer, sucking on his tongue and kissing him as he fucked Anya's throat until he came inside her, shooting a load of cum directly down her windpipe and out her nostrils.

Anya stretched her mouth out wide, showing off her glazed face as Producer stood over her and jerked off over her face. He came on her again, shooting his load directly across her eyes.

"Producer…"

"Producer!"

"Producer~"

The three girls began to caress Producer again as he lay down on the ground. One by one, each took her turn mounting Producer, climbing onto his lap as they rode his cock with their backs to him until he came. As each girl took her turn, the other two began licking and kissing Producer, playing with his nipples, his ears, and his face with their tongues.

"Producer~"

"Producer~!"

Producer jerked his hips as he came inside Anastasia. Her tall, slim body buckled, and she keeled over, coughing, as semen came spurting out of her stuffed snatch. Producer then grabbed her by the hips, getting up as he mounted her from behind, entering her in the asshole. Kanade and Syuko giggled, massaging and rubbing Producer on the chest as they watched Anya get reamed.

"Producer!"

"Oh…oh…Producer~"

Producer nutted inside Anya's anus and then grabbed Syuko, doing the same to her as he grabbed her legs, lifting her up from the ground as he plowed her. Once he was finished with her, he tossed her aside and turned to Kanade. Slamming her face to the ground, he fucked her in the asshole until he was satisfied, shooting his load inside her ass before pulling his semi-erect cock out.

"Producer! Producer! Producer~"

"Pro-o-o-o-du-u-u-u-c-e-r!"

Producer stared at Syuko and Anya, who were clinging to either side of his body, moaning and giggling. He grabbed them both by the face and threw them down on the floor beside Kanade.

With their faces on the floor, Producer grabbed each girl by the ankle and began to sniff their feet. He dug his face into the soles of their feet, sucking their toes and sniffing their sweaty, musky, unwashed toes as he jerked himself off. The girls remained motionless on the floor, staying entirely still as Producer molested their feet.

Producer began to convulse in the air as he came with three pairs of feet stuck in his face. He sprayed his cum all over the girls' bodies as he orgasmed, and a seemingly endless supply of cum came forth from his balls. Producer continued to snort the overpowering scent of the girls' feet, three distinct scents that mingled together in his nostrils, as he came. When finally, his penis finished ejaculating and fell limp between his legs, he pulled away from the girls' feet, now glazed with a mix of snot and drool, and fell back onto the ground.

Producer passed out for what seemed to be several minutes. He woke up to the three girls surrounding him, shaking him and mewing and moaning.

"Producer!"

"Pro-o-o-du-u-c-e-r~"

"Producer~"

The three girls continued moaning and howling, massaging him and caressing him all over his body. Their shimmering eyes all gazed at him, gold and black and blue, their lips dripping as they drooled with desire. Their eyes burned with desire as the three girls harangued him, begging him for his cock with servile, submissive smiles.

"You three are annoying."

The three girls barely reacted, their large, shimmering eyes simply gazing innocently at him as they all adopted the same childish, confused expression.

"Producer?"

The three girls spoke at the same time, mewing innocently as they cocked their heads like dogs and pawed him on the chest.

"Your faces are annoying. Your voices are annoying. Shut the fuck up."

The girls continued gazing at Producer, blinking as they wiggled their asses.

"From now on I don't want to see your faces anymore. They're distracting."

The three girls continued to silently stare at Producer until finally, Syuko spoke.

"What about our mouths, Producer? How will we suck your dick?"

Producer stared at Syuko, and his erection began to point in her direction.

"From now on, if I want to use your body for pleasure, I'll use your lower mouths. You waste my time when you speak."

The three girls stared at Producer again, taking in his words. Then, after a long time, the three girls smiled, crawling over and hugging Producer at the legs as they moaned, in unison:

"Yes, Producer! We will do a better job at pleasing you, Producer!"

Producer stared at his three girls and grew hard again.

…

The girls forgot about that conversation the next day.

The next day, they arrived in Producer's office and saw that draped across Producer's desk were three white spandex suits, cut and fit to their exact body measurements. On top of each suit was a white, spandex mask.


	3. Hellish End

"JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIGGLE-JIG—"

*CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP*

Six bodies stood in front of him with spread legs, feet apart, and their backs to him, as they danced. They danced with their hips, shaking them until their smooth, soft backsides shook and their ass cheeks clapped and bounced together. They danced sensuously, as they used their bodies to arouse their master.

The sight of their asses and their bouncing breasts and their soft, grass-tipped pussies was enough to put Producer on the verge of creaming. His cock began to leak and burst as pre-cum leaked from his urethra, forming a stream down his shaft and trickling down his ballsack, collecting on his pubic hairs before dripping onto the floor.

Their entire bodies were covered in white spandex, bright and pale, from their neck down, giving them an entirely alien, inhuman appearance. Their bodies were now abstract, colorless and blemishless, indistinguishable from one another, covered entirely in fabric except for the large holes cut into the fabric that draped their bodies. Two holes were cut for each of their breasts, another one for their pubes and pussy, and one more large one in the back for their ass cheeks. Their white spandex suits ended at their wrists and ankles, leaving their feet, which were splayed beautifully on the floor, bare and uncovered.

Completely silent now, they now served as nothing more than receptacles for Producer's cum. Their beautiful holes constantly stuffed with semen, devoid of faces or any identifying features other than the hues of their nipples, the shades of their pussy hairs, the skin tone of their naked ass cheeks, the fragrant notes emitted by their pussies, they had sunk lower than slaves or pets.

They had become his human Testicles.

The Testicles stood on the floor, six girls in all, in a line. As they finished dancing for Producer and they stopped waving and bouncing their hips in the air for him, the girls turned around, exposing their nipples and pussies. Then, getting on the floor, six girls in all curled up and raised their feet in the air as they spread their legs and masturbated.

Their exposed breasts and ass cheeks jiggled in the air as they masturbated, thick streams of sweat running down their flesh. They were absolutely silent, their moans entirely suppressed, the room completely quiet except for the sound of their fingers schlicking their nether regions and their tits and ass cheeks jiggling in the air.

Producer could now no longer control himself. Leaping forward now, he pounced on them, literally getting on all fours as he crawled over, his cock bouncing and trailing on the floor as he approached his masturbating Testicles.

One by one, he grabbed each girl and had his way with them. He fucked them in succession, fucking each girl in the pussy until he came before moving onto the next. The girls kneeled on the floor silently, bending over for Producer as he first had his way with a thick, furry pussy, then a fat, hairy pussy and then a sultry, healthy pink pussy, and then a young, developing pussy, then a slender, pale, gray pussy, and finally a thick, pink, throbbing pussy.

Six pussies were fucked, while twelve ass cheeks bounced in the air, slapping against each other, sweaty and shimmering, and twelve breasts clapped and jiggled. Finally, Producer finished nutting in every girl, thrusting his cock inside as he let out his semen inside the last Testicle. He pulled out, his cum so sticky and bubbly that a thin gossamer trail still connected his urethra to each of the six pussies that lay in front of him.

His cock quickly becoming erect again, Producer now turned toward each girl and began to fuck her again, more slowly this time as he grabbed each girl's body and embraced it, pressing against it as he thrust his crotch inside.

Producer grabbed Testicle 8, the silent slab that used to be Yoshioka Saki. Her head was completely enveloped in spandex, her pale white pubic mound lined with bright orange fur that lined her pussy and her asshole. Her slender legs were raised in the air, and her feet were curled up, her right toes painted bright apple green and yellow and carnelian orange. Producer grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against his body, rubbing himself against her large, sandy-pale breasts as he fucked her pussy. Testicle 8's boobs bounced in the air, her large, yellow-orange nipples stiff and pierced. She grabbed Producer, clenching onto him until he came inside her, and her entire body bucked and tensed up before becoming loose again as she had a silent orgasm.

Producer then went after Testicle 7 next, carrying her up off the ground and grinding against her body as he began to have his way with her. The Testicle that used to be Ijuin Megumi now suspended her feet in the air, her toes painted dark blue and beige and yellow, as she was fucked, wrapping her massive white legs around Producer's neck. Her face was covered in a layer of white fabric, while her soft, large breasts bounced in the air, their amber nipples run through with silver chains. Producer pounded his Testicle, using her large hips as cushioning as he thrust himself into her slender but generous body until finally he came inside her, and Testicle 7 too froze up as she silently came all over the ground.

Testicle 6 lay on the ground, her beautiful body wriggling, her large, milky breasts heaving, their dark chocolatey nipples run through with multiple barbell piercings. The Testicle formerly known as Mizuki Seira lifted her feet in the air, and her large, silky feet trembled with anticipation, her copper and pink and periwinkle toes glittering. Producer grabbed her as well, spreading her legs apart as he fucked her. Testicle 6 began shaking and flailing on the ground as Producer pummeled her, throwing her faceless, masked head back as she came, coiling around Producer's cock until he succumbed and unloaded inside her as well.

Producer now turned to Testicle 5, the beautiful young tigress formerly known as Anastasia, whose thin frame was now slavishly shrouded like the others in white fabric, with her flat, tiny breasts and tiny pink nipples peeking out. Her legs shook, her tiny feet trembling in the air, her pale pink toes, painted in icy blue and glittery snowy white, scrunched up against her soles. Grabbing her by her small, white hips, Producer entered her from behind, slamming against her with a satisfying slap as his cock fit inside her chamber. He then began thrusting, moving his hips as he repeatedly penetrated her. Testicle 5 lay on the ground, pinned down and immobile, her pale, slender body helpless as it took in Producer's member, until finally, Producer gave one last thrust and nutted inside her womb, filling out her stomach as he let out his cum before pulling his dick out.

Producer moved on to Testicle 4 next, with her slender frame and exposed grey flesh, her dark, puckered nipples like drills, her grey-and-pink feet lifted up in the air with the nails on her right foot painted black, ivory, and silver. Producer grabbed the delicate girl that used to be Shiomi Syuko and pulled her legs apart, bearing down on her as he began to plow her. Producer brought his cock down in steady, rapid slaps, holding Testicle 4 down by her arms and chest as he fucked her in the pussy. Testicle 4 remained still, her concealed, faceless head turned to the side as she took Producer's cock. Finally, Producer gave out a tight gasp, his hips sticking against his Testicle's pelvis as he moaned and let out his load inside Testicle 4's pussy.

Finally, Producer turned to Testicle 3, his favorite. The feisty, rebellious, energetic young girl that used to be Hayami Kanade now lay on the ground, her breasts soft and tanned and ass cheeks large and full, her gentle tanned feet lifted up in the air, her right toes colored dark navy blue and bright amber gold. He grabbed Testicle 3 by the thighs and immediately started thrusting inside her. He shook as he penetrated his most beloved Testicle, staring at her white, faceless head as he pounded his hips against her. Testicle 3 lay obediently against the ground without making a single noise as she was fucked, until finally, Producer could no longer control himself, grunting as he tightened his grip around Testicle 3's legs and shot his load all over her inside, grasping her as he stuck to her for several seconds, continuously cumming, until he finally let go, pulling away as his dick slid out.

Producer fell to the ground, resting on the floor as his Testicles lay around him, motionless and still on their knees. After several minutes, Producer stood back up, his cock hard again.

This time, he grabbed Testicle 4 first, taking her by her silvery-gray hips as he spread her ass cheeks apart. Rubbing his rigid shaft against the coarse white hairs that lined her anus, Producer suddenly impaled her, thrusting his fat chode deep into her rectum, pounding Testicle 4 as she lay still over the table until he exploded inside her, inflating her intestines as he filled her up with semen from his engorged cock.

Producer shoved Testicle 4 aside, his cock slipping out of her well-lubricated anus, as he then turned to Testicle 5, the lusty, delicate white-haired young girl, the Siberian Tiger whose creamy pink anus beckoned him, her ghostly-white butt cheeks tinged with pink shaking slightly as she let out a gentle fart of anticipation. Producer grabbed the snowy, Russian Testicle by her tits, grasping her small chest and squeezing her pierced nipples in his hands as he slapped his groin against her, entering her ass with his fattened pole before shaking and convulsing, his cock tightening up as he released his semen inside the young Testicle's tight bowels.

Producer pulled out and threw Testicle 5 aside as well. With a strand of semen still hanging to his tip and sticking to his ballsack, he then grabbed his favorite, Testicle 3, who waited obediently with both of her lower holes wet and drooling.

Spreading apart her healthy, tanned cheeks, Producer pressed his cock against Testicle 3 and began to destroy her asshole, lifting her from the desk and pounding her anal walls as his cock vomited inside her intestines. Producer maintained his grip on her body as his cock grew hard once again, and he fucked her again, smashing her body violently against the floor as his cock tore her up again and again, the semen bursting from her ass walls and dripping onto the floor. Testicle 3 continued to take it in, shaking silently as her master continued to pleasure himself, still unsatisfied, until finally he had enough, and with one last orgasm inside her asshole, flung Testicle 3 back with the others.

…

Producer now turned his attention to his auxiliary Testicles, grabbing them by their ankles as he dragged them before him and had his way with them as well. First grabbing Testicle 6, he played with her breasts and her large, brown nipples as he thrust his cock inside her ass. Her large, bouncy cheeks served as a cushion, and Producer ground his hips against them as he pounded her until he came.

Then grabbing Testicle 7, Producer started to fuck her. He grabbed Testicle 7's big, white breasts, with pale, orange nipples that were riddled with barbell piercings, and slammed her against his pelvis as he began to masturbate with her asshole.

Once he was done with her, Producer threw Testicle 7 aside and grabbed Testicle 8, taking her ghostly white breasts and her pierced golden-pink nipples in his hands. He began fucking her pale, ghostly white body, pounding her hairy asshole as well until he came.

…

The Testicles now lifted up their hips, spreading their ass cheeks apart as they displayed their anuses to Producer: Testicle 3's hairy blue anus, Testicle 4's wispy metallic anus, Testicle 5's fragile white anus, Testicle 6's hirsute brown anus, Testicle 7's hairy straw-blonde anus, and Testicle 8's hairy orange anus. Their anuses all shone in glory, leaking cum alongside their worn, hairy pussies in various shades of pink, brown, and mauve.

Producer looked on, his cock growing erect again. He stepped forward, grabbing each Testicle by the waist and throwing her on his desk as he prepared to sodomize them more intently.

…

The Testicles hung over his desk, their legs draped over the edge of the table. They bounced on the table, vibrating back and forth with the thrusts of Producer's penis. Their breasts bounced in the holes cut in their white spandex suits, soft, round mounds of flesh with nipples of dark mauve and warm brown and light pink jiggling in the air.

The Testicles lay on the table in three stacks, with the three main Testicles pressed against the desk on the bottom and the three auxiliaries lying on top of them, a jiggling layer cake of flesh.

Their pubic hairs were now wet, dripping and stinking with sweat and semen. They were now all nearly comatose, unresponsive and still, having endured countless more rounds of fucking until their holes were worn out, their assholes farting out fat globs of cum. They were immeasurably beautiful now as they lay on top of his desk, their holes bursting with freshly produced semen.

Producer kissed them.

…

He kissed each girl on the genitals, spreading apart their lips as he placed his mouth against their private parts.

He kissed Testicle 3 first, pressing his lips against her dirty, sweaty vagina. He kissed her dark, sandy-brown asshole, and then he kissed the thick fuzzy layer of blue that lined them both.

He kissed Testicle 4 next, kissing the dark gray folds around her lips before planting his lips against the soft, pink flesh within. He kissed her puckered, gray asshole and then her bright, metallic pussy and ass hairs.

He kissed Testicle 5's quivering, fragile pink asshole and her snowy-pale cheeks, her bright pink vagina, swollen and filled with cum, and the soft rudimentary white pubic bush that lined it all.

He kissed Testicle 6's well-developed, richly scented anus and pussy, her smooth, tanned grundle, light and pink, and the long, straight brown pubic hairs that lined it.

He kissed Testicle 7's lightly-stained asshole, her thin, pink pussy, and her dirty blonde pubic bush, sticky and hard with cum, thick globules of pussy juice dangling from the individual strands like drops of morning dew.

He kissed Testicle 8's pale, dusty yellow asshole and her large, thick pussy. He kissed her matted, hairy, carpeted pubic bush, fuzzy and orange and reeking of sweat and sex.

He kissed each girl on her pussy and asshole, which all began to twitch and leak cum as he touched his lips against them. The sight was beautiful to behold, and when he got back up, Producer was hard again, his cock jutting from his hips as he stared at the bodies strewn across his table.

Producer fucked them each one more time.

…

Producer lay his girls on their backs on the floor in a fan pattern. He stood at the base of this fan, kneeling above them with his cock up in the air as he surveyed his treasure.

Producer's Testicles lay on the floor in their spandex coverings as they spread their legs apart and lifted them in the air, displaying their bare feet, their left toes all painted blue.

Testicle 3's soft, tanned breasts and ass cheeks were large and full, her gentle tanned feet lifted up in the air, her right toes colored dark, navy blue and gold. Next to her was Testicle 4, with her slender frame and exposed grey flesh, her dark, puckered nipples like drills, her grey-and-pink feet lifted up in the air with the nails on her right foot painted black, ivory, and silver. Finally, beside her was Testicle 5, the beautiful young tigress whose thin frame was now slavishly shrouded like the others in white fabric, her flat, tiny breasts and tiny pink nipples peeking out from the fabric. Her legs shook, her tiny feet trembling in the air, her pale toes pink on the bottom and white on the top, with nails of piercing icy blue and glittering snowy white.

And then there were three more. Testicle 6 lay on the ground, her beautiful body wriggling, her large, milky breasts heaving. She lifted her feet in the air, and her large, silky feet and glittering copper and pink and periwinkle toes trembling with excitement. Testicle 7 lay beside her, with bouncing peach breasts. She now had her large feet suspended in the air, her toes painted blue and beige and yellow. Finally, Testicle 8 lay at the very end, her slender legs raised and her feet curled up, her right toes painted bright apple green and yellow and carnelian orange.

The six girls lay on the ground, immobile, as they presented their feet to Producer.

Producer grabbed each girl by her feet and held them close to his face, kissing each foot, running his lips first down their legs to their ankles, then kissing their soles, pressing his lips against the balls of their feet, before finally kissing each individual toe.

Each pair of feet had a distinctive odor, and Producer grew hard as he sniffed them. He began to lick each individual toe, stuffing his face as he placed each glittering jewel inside his mouth. His Testicles began to squirm and moan as he tongued their feet, running his tongue across each sensitive tip, tasting the distinctive tones of the dead skin and dried sweat from each fleshy berry.

Finally, Producer grabbed his Testicles by their ankles and shoved their feet against his crotch, where his cock throbbed and pulsed. Forcibly rubbing their feet against his cock, he fucked them one more time, thrusting his cock into his meaty bouquet of feet until with a final push, he erupted into this mound of flesh. Producer's eruption lasted for a long time, each spurt of hot cum staining the feet until they, too, like the Testicles, turned white.

The Testicles were sprawled across the carpet now as Producer stood over them with his cock erect and hands at their thighs. He grabbed each girl and propelled her legs back up in the air as once again he lifted stuffed their feet in his face. The Testicles' feet had an overpowering scent—choking, overpowering, slightly acidic, and musky, the proper smell of testicles, damp and slightly cool. Their toes, perfectly shaped and pale, curled against his face. Producer's cock became hard again as their toes caressed his nostrils, their perfect pedicures squashing his face.

The Testicles pulled out, their toes glistening and pale and covered with thick saliva and cum that dripped off their feet like nectar from sweet, ripe berries. Producer thrust his hips out and exposed his cock again, erect, hanging in the air.

Producer began to fuck his Testicles in the feet, individually this time. He first grabbed Testicle 3's large feet, wrapping her large gold and blue toes around his cock as he shoved his massive dick through the gap in her feet until he came.

Next, Producer grabbed Testicle 4's small, grey feet, her lovely silver paws, and wrapped them around his member as well. He fucked her toes, shining and shimmering with blue and black and ivory and silver, until he came on her soles as well.

Producer then grabbed Testicle 5 and fucked her white, Russian feet. He fucked her dazzling blue and white toes, painted in the same striking hues as her blue eyes and snowy white hair, which were long gone and lost forever, and came inside the space between her feet, shooting his load all over the crevices between her toes.

It wasn't enough. Producer wanted more.

Producer grabbed Testicle 6 and fucked her pink and blue and brown toes that shimmered and shined in the air, until they were freshly coated with a new layer of cum. He fucked Testicle 7's gargantuan feet, thick and plump and mature, lining her strong, pungent toes with his seed. And finally, he fucked Testicle 8's pale, long feet, thrusting his cock in between her curled-up, thin toes until her shining apple green, yellow, and orange toes, a shocking bright and colorful palette on her feet, were dulled by a milky white glaze of cum.

Producer towered over his Testicles, the fallen holes that used to be girls. Lifting each girl up by their feet, he kissed their toes once more, the last reminders of faces and personalities that had been erased. He kissed Testicle 3's gold and blue toes—and the gold of her eyes and the dark blue of her hair. He kissed each of her toes, and then her soles and her arch. He kissed her slender, sharp ankles, and then he kissed her toes again.

He kissed Testicle 4's toes—painted in the sharp black of her eyes, the toned ivory of her hair, and the pale silvery-white of her delicate skin. He kissed those eyes and lips that would never give their defiant, foxy grin again, the lovely slender lips that had been bent into submission and then destroyed.

He kissed Testicle 5's shimmering toes of alternating blue and white, kissing her blue eyes and her snowy white hair at the same time. And as he kissed her toes, he was also kissing her long-gone shy, demure face and her eyes which had constantly looked away, seeking to hide and shy away. Now nothing of hers was hidden anymore. All of it was exposed to Producer's eyes.

Producer then kissed Testicle 6—her light pink and blue toes were reminders of her sultry, girly, flirty personality, the brown reminders of her deep brunette hair, now all faded away into white, with only her feet and the shock of brown fur around her cunt to serve as a reminder of her beautiful face.

Producer kissed Testicle 7—her massive feet painted in dark blue, beige, and yellow to match her former clothes and her hair. Now, Testicle 7 was motionless, reactionless, her large toes resting impassively in the air as Producer had his way with each overripe fruit.

At last, Producer reached Testicle 8 and grabbed her by her rainbow-like, colorful array of toes. He kissed each of them, pressing his lips against the toes that reminded him of the artistic, quirky girl that used to inhabit this body.

…

As he finished off with Testicle 8, Producer placed his hand between her legs and started pleasuring her. He thrust his palms against her pussy until she came all over the floor. Without even pausing, Producer moved on to Testicle 7, immediately thrusting his sticky, wet hand against her as he fingered her mature, large slit until she squirted. Producer then pleasured Testicle 6, sticking his hand up against her crotch without warning and pressing against her until she came.

Producer then grabbed Testicle 5 with one hand, fingering her, running his hands across her pubes, thin and wiry and white, that lined her worn, leaking pussy and asshole; and Testicle 4 with the other, rubbing his hands against her metallic gray bush. He rubbed both girls at once, pleasuring them simultaneously as he nestled his hands between their thighs until they both squirted all over the floor, two fountains that emerged at once at the same time, hitting the carpet.

Finally, Producer grabbed Testicle 3 by the ass as he shoved his face between her cheeks, sniffing her asshole as he fingered her, rubbing his cock across her splayed pink soles until he came all over her feet and she squirted between his fingers all over the floor.

Producer remained bent over on the ground with his face in Testicle 3's butt crack, his cock pasted to her feet. Slowly, he slipped out from Testicle 3's asshole, pulling his head away, and his cock began to slide off from Testicle 3's feet. Producer dragged his dick across the floor, leaving a thin trail of cum that soaked into the carpet. Slowly, he got up, his limp cock hanging between his thighs. He was done.

…

Producer laid his Testicles on the ground about him, arranging them next to each other so that the six girls lay on the ground, side-by-side, each pair of breasts and each matted bush and each pair of legs and feet pressed against the next in a neat and orderly line.

Producer stood over this arrangement of bodies and admired his work. He then lay down on the bed he had prepared, his body pressing down against the girls' delicate breasts and abdomens and thighs. The Testicles strained to hold his weight, groaning and shaking as they remained completely still in order to accommodate him. Producer rested his head against a pair of breasts, smelling the wet, musky smell of the tit as he dug his head into it.

Producer then pulled Testicle 3, his favorite, from underneath him, dragging her out from his human bed. He draped her over his body instead, using her as a cover as he continued to dig his body against the remaining girls, who now suffered even more under his overbearing weight.

Lying on his human bed and with his favorite girl draped over his body, the Producer fell asleep.


	4. Epilogue: The LiPPS Girls

"Good work, girls. This is not to say that we should become complacent, but right now, you're all doing wonderfully."

This was an understatement. The idol group LiPPS had only just been formed, but it was already taking the idol world by storm. Their debut had been a hit, and they were now some of the most iconic faces of the entire production.

However, even as they were holding a meeting to discuss their success, three of the girls were distracted by other things. Mika Jougasaki, Frederica Miyamoto, and Shiki Ichinose gave half-hearted nods as Producer talked, not entirely paying attention.

What distracted them were the other two girls in their group, Kanade Hayami and Syuko Shiomi. Their group had started off a little shaky before becoming quite close and tight-knit. Therefore, it became immediately apparent to the rest of the group when these two started acting strangely.

There was something about the way that the two were around Producer that seemed out of the ordinary. And whenever Mika, Frederica, and Shiki were alone, they gossiped about it. A lot.

"Guys…"

Frederica paused and glanced at the other two before going on.

"They're totally sleeping with the Producer!"

Shiki and Mika instantly nodded. "Agreed."

The three didn't mention the subject anymore until a few days later, when Mika was passing by the Producer's office just as the door opened.

Producer stepped out with Kanade and Syuko, who were both clinging to Producer, their arms wrapped around his chest as they gazed up at him. Producer kissed both girls on the tops of their heads just as he spotted Mika.

"Oh, hey, Mika. I didn't see you there!"

"Hey, Producer…Kanade…Syuko…"

Kanade and Syuko both waved back, covering their mouths as they grinned and stared Mika's body up and down. Then, with a nod, Producer walked off, taking the two girls along with him while Mika simply stood in the hallway, dumbfounded.

…

"Oh my God!"

"Are you serious!?"

"They were right there! They weren't even hiding it!"

Frederica and Shiki listened intently to Mika with wide smiles. The girls thought some more about what Mika had just told them and giggled again, titillated and embarrassed at the idea of such a thing going on in the production.

Mika sighed and waved dismissively into the air. "But you know, it's not like this sort of thing is unheard of in the industry. Let's be honest, were we one-hundred percent sure that Producer _wasn't_ the kind of person to do this kind of thing?"

Frederica sighed wistfully. "I guess it's to be expected. How disappointing, though, still."

Shiki said nothing and simply blushed. Mika stared at her and then suddenly burst out laughing, giving her a shove.

"Oh, _my God_ , are you _fantasizing_ about him right now!? I _knew_ you were a pervert! What else do you expect from an idol who got famous for her sense of _smell_?"

Shiki blushed and slapped Mika on the arm. "Stop projecting!"

"I'm _not_ projecting!"

Frederica sighed and shooed both girls. "Come off it, Mika. You're totally projecting. Nobody even talks about how much you're in love with Producer anymore because it's so obvious and boring now. And Shiki, please stop pretending you weren't fantasizing about having your nose on Producer's di—"

Shiki screamed and tackled Frederica.

"OH, COME ON! You think we haven't noticed you flirting with him? As if we haven't all figured out that you're pretending to not understand local customs just to get close to him!"

"S-Shiki's right! Everyone knows you want to be 'un-Japanese' with the Producer!"

"What kind of euphemism is that!?"

Shiki and Mika giggled as they groped and grabbed Frederica. The three girls began arguing and laughing as they all simultaneously teased each other, when suddenly Kanade and Syuko entered the lounge.

The three girls suddenly fell quiet. Immediately, they all looked up at the pair and broke into grins.

"Hey, girls…Uh, what's with that smile?"

Kanade laughed sheepishly and sat down, and Syuko took the seat next to her.

Mika had the widest grin. She could barely help herself as she spoke first.

"There no use in pretending otherwise. So, what's it like?"

Kanade and Syuko exchanged brief glances and then looked back at the others.

"What's what like?" said Kanade.

Mika leaned forward, still smiling.

"Come on, don't try to hide it anymore! What's it like sleeping with the Producer?! It's so-o-o-o obvious, you know!"

"I can't believe you're _both_ doing it! Is it, like, at the same time!?"

Kanade and Syuko exchanged glances again, this time looking at each other a little longer.

Then, they both turned back to the other girls with soft smiles, their eyes slightly narrowed.

"Do you three _really_ want to know?"

Kanade and Syuko spoke at the same time, their voices suddenly chilled and soft and sickly sweet.

Mika's, Shiki's, and Frederica's eyes widened up in fear. Yet, they couldn't look away from the two girls' faces, shining and otherworldly as they were. Their hearts were already palpitating, and they trembled, a cold sweat running down each of their bodies.

The three girls said nothing, but simply leaned in closer to hear all the details. Kanade and Syuko turned toward each other and gazed at each other for the last time before turning back to the girls.

"Very well, then," said Kanade.

…

Producer sat back in his chair, eyeing the girls who now sat before him. There was an unnatural quiet in the room. Producer made no attempt to break the awkward silence with any small talk. Rather, he relished this uncanny, uncomfortable sensation, and he remained unmoving with the tacit understanding that it would be they, and not he, who would break the silence first.

Producer had agreed to a request to meet with LiPPS later that afternoon without asking any further. Yet, Producer now regarded the girls with a gaze as if he knew exactly what they were about to say.

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika were sitting directly in front of Producer's desk, looking nervous and uncomfortable. The number of chairs in Producer's office frequently changed, and for some reason, there were now only three chairs in front of his desk. Kanade and Syuko stood behind the three seated girls with smiles on their faces, displaying none of the unsettled, anxious dread of the three girls in the chairs. On the contrary, they stood proudly erect with their hands behind their backs, as if towering imperiously over their fellow unit members.

Producer stared at Shiki, Frederica, and Mika again. They had asked for this meeting, and his gaze made it clear that if they were not going to talk, then there was no point in continuing any further.

Mika took the fall of being the first to speak. "Producer…"

There was a pause before she continued.

"The three of us…had a talk with Syuko and Kanade yesterday. We could tell that they've been awfully close with you lately."

Another pause.

"So, we asked them to tell us all the juicy details! And…and…and…they did."

Mika clenched her fists. Producer didn't say anything as he listened to her words. He wanted them to say more. Mika's mouth twitched, and her face crumpled up as she struggled to say the words she wanted to say next out loud.

"THEY TOLD US EVERYTHING! Kanade-chan and Syuko-chan told us every single detail of what you did to them! They told us everything, from the day you called them into your office with Anya-chan, to the day they became yours forever, to all of the things you've done since!"

Producer leaned back in his chair, lifting his chin up, seemingly satisfied with this. Looking over the three girls again with a wide-sweeping glance, he said,

"And?"

Mika stood up, sending her chair tumbling down with violent force as she bowed to Producer.

"PLEASE, PRODUCER, WE'RE BEGGING YOU! Do the same to us!"

Shiki stood up as well, sending her own chair to the ground.

"PLEASE, PRODUCER! Fuck us until we lose our minds!"

Finally, Shiki got up, her own chair flying to the ground so dramatically that Syuko had to step aside to avoid getting hit by it.

"PRODUCER! Please fuck us silly until we become your living cock sleeves!"

The three girls bowed before Producer, sobbing as they groveled and begged, their eyes obscured by their bangs hanging down over their faces. Producer stared coldly at the three girls and regarded their miserable-looking expressions and bent bodies before finally giving a small, nonchalant nod.

"Very well."

The three girls remained bowing as they dared not straighten back up. They could feel a sort of dangerous power emanating from Producer that somehow made them even more sure of their decision.

Producer hoisted himself up from his chair, and a very prominent erection could be seen in his pants, so large that it even stretched the loose and roomy bit of fabric that had been specially tailored around his crotch.

The girls gazed upon it in horror as they finally straightened back up. Producer stepped out from behind his desk, fully aware of the direction of their eyes. He walked around the office, walking behind the girls as he stared very obviously at their breasts and their bottoms. He then stared down at their ankles. The girls had anxious scowls as they continued to stare at Producer's dick.

Producer stopped directly behind the girls. Kanade and Syuko stepped aside, retreating to the back, each girl standing on either side of the door. Their work here was done, and they would now merely watch.

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika turned around and watched Producer nervously. Producer ogled them one more time, giving them a once-over once more. Then, looking back up at their faces, he declared:

"Take off your shoes."

The three girls gulped and nodded. They were distraught by this command, but not surprised, as they recalled every single detail of what Kanade and Syuko had recounted to them. Slowly, the three girls began to untie, unbuckle or slip out of their shoes. Setting these aside, the three girls stood in front of Producer in their socks, their toes shaking and wiggling slightly in anticipation. Their socks were appealing in their own way, fitting each girl perfectly—Shiki's were plain white, but tight and made of thin fabric; Frederica's were a light green with a faint floral pattern on them; and Mika's were frilly pink with lace around the ankles.

Other than that, the three had on very ordinary, girly socks. Producer stared at these some more, not saying anything. The bulge in his pants remained the same, not twitching or growing, but also not shrinking at all. Finally, the girls closed their eyes and took a deep breath as they waited for the inevitable command.

"Now take off your socks."

The three girls bowed their heads and looked down at their feet. Raising their legs, the three girls began to pull off their socks with their hands. They had been walking all day, and their socks were now damp with sweat. The girls pulled off their sweaty socks one-by-one, throwing them aside until they were bare. With this last veil of protection stripped away, the three girls stood in front of Producer, their pretty bare feet exposed and uncovered.

Producer stared at the three girls' feet. He no longer even pretended to look up at their faces anymore. Instead, his head remained bent towards the ground as he circled the girls one last time, examining their bodies. Finally, Producer stopped behind the three girls, leaning against his desk as he stared at their asses.

Suddenly, Producer got back up and grabbed each of the girls one by one as he pulled out his cock. Producer grabbed Shiki first, lifting her skirt over her waist as he pulled down her panties. Placing his hand on the back of her head and bending her forward, Producer entered Shiki and began penetrating her.

Shiki cried out as she lost her virginity without warning. Producer stood wide with his legs spread apart as he rammed Shiki's pussy, thrusting his cock in as her virgin, untouched pussy gave way.

Producer continued to grunt and moan as he grabbed Shiki's hair and plowed her, pulling her like a horse as he fucked her. Finally, the fast, rapid pumps turned into slow, measured, thrusts as he began to go deep inside Shiki's box.

"When I cum inside you, you will become my slave. Everything else will be a mere formality as I use and shape you to my liking. As soon as I cum, you…will…be…mine…"

Producer's hips bucked and waved as he spoke, and he came inside Shiki's body as he said the last few words. Shiki's pupils dilated, and she opened her mouth wide as if to utter out a loud scream. No sounds came out, and instead, she uttered out a hoary, voiceless breath.

Producer rammed his pelvis against Shiki's one last time, and then let her go. Shiki crumpled to the floor without any resistance, becoming catatonic as she stared listlessly at the ceiling.

Producer then grabbed Frederica and bent her over before she could react. Pulling her skirt up and then pulling her panties down, he mated with her next, penetrating her in loud gasps until he came inside her as well. Producer dropped Frederica, and she too came tumbling down to the ground.

Mika watched both of her fellow idols getting fucked with horror. She was last, and like the other two, she was a virgin. She shook as Producer turned his head toward her. Mika became scared, but quickly lost control of that feeling as Producer grabbed the back of her head and bent her over as well. She felt him tear off her belt and open up her button and fly as her shorts went falling down below her knees. Mika's panties followed shortly thereafter.

And then, Producer spread Mika's legs apart as he brusquely entered her, penetrating her with the same mechanical disregard as he had with the others. Mika began to cry out and moan as she was penetrated. Producer ignored her screams, clutching clumps of her hair as he fucked her, until finally, he came inside her too and let her go. Mika fell to the ground, crumpling like the others.

The three girls were joined together on the carpet now, frothing and foaming as they came, their pussies spurting out their creampies all over the floor. Producer zipped up his pants and left the office as Kanade and Syuko joined him, clutching his arms as they accompanied him out.

Kanade flipped the switch and turned off the lights without looking back, giving one last mocking wave to the delirious girls inside as she shut the door behind her.

…

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika were back in Producer's office the next day. Syuko and Kanade were with them once again, standing behind them with self-satisfied smirks.

Producer sat across from them again, watching them as he clasped his hands together in a steeple.

The three girls were aware what they had come in for. Producer had directed for his schedule to be cleared, and the office was locked down for the rest of the morning.

Producer gazed at each of the three with a sharp look in his eyes. The three immediately withered. Producer opened up his desk and took out a pedicure set. The girls looked down as they understood that they were about to sink even deeper into depravity.

With a sense of foreboding, the three girls slowly lifted up their legs and placed their feet on the desk.

Having become Producer's slaves, the three girls now obediently wore sandals, like all the rest of the slaves. There were no socks anymore to take off, no bits of leather to conceal their gleaming, beautiful toes. Shiki, Frederica, and Mika all pulled off their sandals and threw them to the ground, flashing their bare feet at Producer.

Producer turned towards Shiki first. Grabbing her feet, he drew them toward him, clasping them in his hands. Producer began to fondle and massage them, feeling them up as he stared at Shiki's toes. Shiki began to groan, squirming as she wore an uncomfortable frown on her face. Producer pressed the tips of her toes to his face, sniffing them as he inspected her. Shiki's feet were healthy and full, with soft, fleshy pads and smooth, pear-drop toes.

Next came Frederica's feet. Producer ran her toes down his face, sniffing them as well. Frederica's toes were a paler, ivory color, her mixed heritage creating a lighter tone around her legs. Frederica's feet were similar in size to Shiki's, but slightly larger. Her toes weren't quite as long, but they were slightly better-shaped, her smaller toes having the perfect curve around their edges and on the tips.

Finally, Producer inspected Mika's toes. Mika's feet were the largest of the three, and just a little bit more tan than theirs. Her toes were the longest of all, a little ungainly because of their larger size, but still extremely cute. Producer kissed Mika's toes, sucking gently on them until a string of spit formed between his lips and her feet. Mika's feet were arguably the most fragrant, with a rich and complex scent profile, a distinctive stench filled with pheromones. Immediately, Producer let out a little bit of precum into his pants as he held Mika's toes in his hands, and Mika grimaced as she saw the thin squirt of translucent liquid leaking out of Producer's bulge and onto the table.

Producer lifted Mika's feet up to his face as he admired them. Suddenly, he finished off his inspection of Mika's toes with a long, slick tonguing, licking her feet from her heels all the way up to the very tips of her toes. Producer suddenly turned towards Shiki and Frederica, and the two girls were barely able to react before Producer grabbed their feet and licked them as well, leaving a slimy trail of saliva down the entire length of their soles.

The three girls' toenails were at a sufficiently effeminate length, long enough to be seen from below their soles. Their nails were thick and hard but smooth and well-formed, soft in color but still translucent and pleasing in texture and taste. Mika's were the longest, but Shiki and Frederica also had an admirable amount of length to theirs, and they could catch up with proper grooming and cultivation.

Producer now took out a series of bottles from his extensive nail polish collection, which was filled with virtually every color, all in shining metallic. Searching through all his bottles, Producer grabbed Shiki's feet first.

Producer began to grow a boner as he felt up Shiki's feet. Shiki's feet fell limp as she stopped struggling and squirming, and she became obediently still as Producer laid her feet out flat on his desk.

There were three bottles in his set that were larger than the rest in pink, blue, and yellow. Producer took out these bottles as he began to paint the girls' left toes.

Once he was done with that, Producer put them away and began to choose colors from the rest of the set. Taking Shiki by her right foot, he began to meticulously apply polish to each of her toenails.

The girls stared with dread, their pussies leaking as they watched Producer remake their feet in his image, decorating them in the colors of his choosing.

Finally, Producer sat up as he finished with the last of the girls' toes, and Shiki, Frederica, and Mika got a good full look at their feet for the first time.

Shiki's and Frederica's left toes were now painted a bright, sparkly pink. Like the cool, icy blue of the other girls' left toes, theirs were prominent and distinctive, a clear mark of their Cute class. Mika's left toes were bright, sunlight yellow, radiant and sunny to symbolize her Passion class.

Uniquely among the girls, Shiki's right foot was decorated in five different colors. Her big toe was painted in the dark wine red of her hair; her second toe the bright ocean blue of her eyes; her middle, ring, and pinkie toes in white, crimson, and slate gray respectively to match the colors of her school uniform.

Frederica's big and middle toes were painted golden yellow to match her hair, separated by her index toe, which was painted peridot green to match her eyes. Her ring toe was then painted purple, and her pinkie toe black, to match the image color of her idol uniforms.

Finally, Mika's toes were painted in an alternating pattern of yellows and pinks. Her big toe was the exact shade of pink as her hair, her middle toe hot pink to match her idol outfits, and her pinkie toe a darker magenta to match her school tie and hair bow. In between these three toes were her index and ring toes, painted in honey-drizzle gold for her eyes.

Producer stood up and admired his handiwork, staring at the girls with a self-satisfied look. He then grabbed the girls and began to fuck their feet, thrusting his cock in between each of their soles one-by-one as he jerked himself off with the beautiful pieces of art he had made, finishing off by cumming all over their ankles and soles.

When he was done, Producer got up and straightened up his tie and jacket without putting his dick back in his pants.

"Good work, girls. You may leave now. Be sure not to wash or clean your feet for the rest of the day. You have to let the nail polish dry!"

* * *

Over the next week, Shiki, Frederica, and Mika became Producer's new toys to be used as he wished. Though they still wore clothes, the girls disrobed at Producer's pleasure, shamelessly showing off their bodies whenever Producer wanted. Producer would frequently stop the girls in the middle of the hallway. Otherwise, he was often waiting right outside the bathroom as they came out or sitting in the lounge area as they came in.

He would then order them to strip naked, watching as they obeyed him without question. Producer would then stare at their bodies for minutes at a time, only allowing the girls to put their clothes back on once he was satisfied. The girls stood still in fear each time, terrified that someone would come in and witness this bizarre ritual. Though they still wore clothes, they took them off with such ease whenever Producer commanded that they might as well have been walking around naked.

Shiki and Frederica and Mika were also forced to present themselves several times a day to Producer in his office so they could get fucked. The three were always fucked together, so that two stood still and watched while the third was penetrated in her pussy and asshole.

This ritual proceeded in the exact same order each time. First, Producer would mate with Shiki, fucking her in both her holes until he had given her a creampie in each one. Then, he would move on to Frederica, and then Mika, fucking each girl until he had cum once in each of their holes as well. Producer would then return to Shiki and start all over again, repeating the cycle as many times as he needed until he was satisfied. He always made at least six complete rounds and usually went for ten or eleven.

Once he was done, the girls would then bend over and spread their ass cheeks in order to better display their creampies. When he was thus satisfied with his handiwork, the girls would be allowed to stand back up and put their clothes back on.

Producer spent so much time fucking the girls that they spent hours at a time in his office. The girls performed this service for Producer at least three times a day without fail, and often more. They would always service Producer first thing in the morning, then during lunch break, and finally late in the afternoon right before going home. The girls now arrived at the production very early before dawn and stayed hours after everyone else had left in order to service Producer. They no longer had time for lunch, spending the time instead bent over Producer's desk so he could fuck them.

This went on for an entire week and even through the weekend as the three girls received orders on Friday night to come in as normal the next day. They arrived in the office early in the morning, standing at attention for Producer as he came in. The girls then stripped for him and presented their bodies to be fucked. They remained like this for the whole day, waiting in the production for Producer, who dropped in several times throughout the day. Only once it was dark outside did Producer finally give them permission to go home.

Finally, on Sunday, Producer entered the office and passed Shiki, Frederica, and Mika in the lounge. The girls were no longer allowed to be sitting in Producer's presence, nor were they allowed to speak without being told to do so. And they were definitely not allowed to wear closed-toe shoes.

Producer stared the three girls up and down and simply nodded without stopping as he continued towards his office. The girls glanced at each other as Producer went on without commanding them to strip, as they had expected. Instead, they followed Producer into his office, and Producer shut the door behind them as he sat at his desk, staring at the three girls with a pleased expression.

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika were wearing quite ordinary outfits. Two of them were wearing their school uniforms. Shiki had on her skirt and blouse and trademark oversized gray cardigan, and Mika her jacket and slightly unbuttoned blouse, decorated in gyaru fashion with buttons, and a sweater tied around her waist. Frederica did not have a school uniform, but she wore a black miniskirt and a fuzzy gray-and-white striped sweater—her most common daily outfit.

Today, Producer had ordered the girls to come in wearing their most ordinary clothes. Were it not for their high-heeled sandals that showed off their shining, metallic, painted toenails, they would have looked like perfectly ordinary girls.

Producer looked the girls up and down. All three girls had apprehensive looks on their faces. They did not look Producer in the eye as they squirmed under his gaze. Producer seemed satisfied by this as he leaned back in his seat.

"Strip."

Silently, the girls obeyed. Mika untied the sweater around her waist and let it fall to the floor, while Shiki slipped out of her oversized cardigan. Frederica pulled her fuzzy sweater over her head and threw it aside while her two companions began unbuttoning their blouses.

The three girls now stood in front of Producer in their skirts and bras. Seeing Producer's blank look, they continued. They stepped out of their sandals, standing on the freshly cleaned carpet in their bare feet. They then unzipped their skirts on the side and let these fall to the floor. Stepping out from their skirts, the girls kicked them aside and began to unclasp their bras.

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika stripped themselves mechanically, removing each piece of clothing in sync so that they moved at the same time. The girls worked to the slow, slight beat of Producer's gently nodding head now as they pulled their bras over their heads and exposed their breasts.

Shiki's chest was largest, but only by a tiny amount. Her nipples were suitably dark, a fitting match for her silky, violet hair. Frederica's areolae were slightly larger and paler than average, while Mika's were rather ordinary, with a normal, average shade that was neither light nor dark, and of medium size. The three's nipples were all erect, and Producer now focused on these six pleasing nipples as the girls continued to strip.

The girls moved on to their panties now. They placed their fingers around the thin bands around their waists and began to pull down. Slowly, the girls' lacy, skimpy underwear began to fall away from their mounds, dropping to the floor like all the rest of their clothes.

Now shorn at last of their clothing, the three girls stood upright and allowed Producer to ogle them. This he did, as always, inspecting them closely as the girls stared at the ground and resisted the urge to cover themselves.

Their naked bodies were beautiful, and Producer began to grow erect. He stared intently at the girls' pubic bushes with a laser focus, not taking his eyes off their hairy pussies for even a fraction of a second.

Frederica was the hairiest, her pubic hairs noticeably darker than the hairs on the top of her head. They were a burnished light-brown and smooth and straight, sticking relatively close to her pubic mound.

Shiki's hairs were deep and dark, clumped together so thickly that they looked almost black. Her entire pussy was enveloped by a thick web of chestnut-brown hairs. They were soft, providing warm, inviting padding for Producer whenever he was inside her body.

Finally, Mika's hairs were the wildest and unruliest of all. Her pubes were so stiff and scraggly and curly that they jutted out in a wild, prickly bush from her pubic mound. Mika's pussy was also larger and darker than the other two girls', and it gave off a stronger smell as well that percolated into her pubic bush and gave it a pungent, fishy fragrance, the result of months of accumulated oils and sweat.

The three girls gulped in anticipation as they waited for Producer to get up out from his chair and bend them over the table. After a few seconds of waiting, the girls looked up…and were shocked to see that they were no longer alone in the room.

Now leaning against the walls of Producer's office were six more girls—Hayami Kanade, Shiomi Syuko, and Anastasia on one side and Mizuki Seira, Mifune Miyu, and Yoshioka Saki on the other. Wearing sly smiles on their faces, they stared intently at Shiki, Frederica, and Mika, saying nothing.

Thus frozen in the middle of the room, the girls were trapped. Producer got up from his seat and stepped out from behind his desk. Immediately, the six other girls sidled up to him, embracing him as he continued to stare at Shiki, Frederica, and Mika.

"You three may leave the room. Go and wait outside the door until I call you back in."

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika said nothing and simply bowed. Leaving their clothes to the side, the girls walked out of the office in a single file, completely naked. Kanade flashed one last smile at the three as she shut the door behind them, her face disappearing in a shadow as the last sliver of light from within the office disappeared.

The three girls stood naked in the hallway. It was dark. The only light came from the windows in the adjoining rooms, which were all some distance away from where they stood.

Other than them and the girls and Producer in the Producer's office, the production building was completely empty. The three girls felt an uncanny sensation as they stood completely naked in the hallway, their naked bodies partially, but not completely, concealed by the dim light. They looked at each other and clenched their fists, gulping as they listened to the noises inside.

They could hear everything—the kisses, the gasps, the sounds of flesh against flesh. The sounds of fabric hitting the floor. The girls clenched their fists again as they couldn't help but imagine the scene inside.

Slowly, Mika placed her hand between her legs. Shiki and Frederica watched her with disbelief, but nonetheless saying nothing. Mika's fingers began to wander between her lips, and she began to move them across her clit as she listened to the noises inside.

Shiki and Frederica watched as Mika began to masturbate, and their hands started to tremble as they were tempted to join in as well. Shiki and Frederica listened to the sounds from inside the room and from Mika beside them, and their hands slowly wandered up their legs.

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika began to masturbate together, their hands moving in sync between their legs as their pussies began to queef and squirt. Their fingers began to move to the beat of Producer's cock as the three girls masturbated jealously, their minds busily fantasizing about what was occurring inside the room.

Gradually, all three girls began to cum. Mika was first, her pussy spraying out a jet of pussy juice on the floor. The other two were not far behind, their bodies additionally aroused by the smell of cum. Frederica and Shiki soon came as well within seconds of each other, moaning as their pussies sprayed liquid all over the carpet.

The three girls now stood in silence, their pubes wet and dripping with cum, staring blankly at the door as they realized that there was no more noise coming from inside Producer's office.

Instead there was only the sound of footsteps as someone approached the door. Then:

"You may come back in now."

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika stared at each other one last time. Then grabbing the door handle, Shiki pushed the door open as the girls stepped back inside.

The girls gasped in horror as the door shut behind them. They had thought that they had known everything about dedicating themselves to Producer and serving him, but they were now speechless at what lay before them.

Standing in front of his desk were six figures standing in a row, all covered in pure white. They were in bodysuits of spandex, with fabric that covered their entire bodies except for holes that had been sewn in to expose their breasts, pussies, and asses. The suits ended at their ankles, showing off their feet, but completely covered their faces, so that the only parts of the girls that could be seen were their erogenous zones, turning the girls into faceless, featureless white monsters.

Producer turned towards these six figures and stared at them. Immediately, the six turned their backs to him as they began to spread their feet apart and bend their legs. Raising their arms over their heads, they jutted out their behinds and began to shake their hips until their bare, exposed ass cheeks bounced with such force that they began to clap together.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP—"

Producer watched his Testicles dance before leaping on them, jumping in the air as he pounced on each girl and fornicated with her while she was still dancing. Producer did this with all of the girls in turn as Shiki, Frederica, and Mika stood aside and watched, horrified.

The Testicles began to get down on the ground, kneeling on all fours as Producer freely jumped between them. Their asses heaved in the air, and Shiki, Frederica, and Mika shuddered as they could recognize each girl from the skin tone of their ass cheeks, familiar and yet utterly unrecognizable all at once.

The Testicles were silent, lying passively as Producer satisfied himself with each body. Shiki, Frederica, and Mika were frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch as Producer fucked each of the Testicles in turn, a mass of writhing, struggling bodies laid out all at once on the office floor.

It was an orgy of one, with the Producer as the unifying center of a giant mass that had become a single entity. The bodies began to blur into each other, each one wriggling and flopping against Producer for several seconds before receiving an explosion of semen.

Producer continued in a circle, burying his head in a mass of boobs, asses, and feet, completely ignoring Shiki, Frederica, and Mika as they continued to watch, naked and mesmerized and neglected, in what was becoming an entirely ridiculous scene. The girls stood for hours without moving or turning their heads away as the early morning mist dissolved and was replaced with the bright afternoon glare, and as the bright afternoon glare faded away into the soft palette of the early evening dusk.

Finally, Producer lay prone in the center of the ground, crouched over as he humped one of his Testicles for the last time, slapping his body against hers, which was barely moving. He nutted inside her sticky, messy vagina, which was already flooded in an overflowing lake of semen, for the last time, and then finally collapsed on top of the Testicle he had just finished nutting in as she carried his full weight.

Mika, Shiki, and Frederica remained in place, not moving from their spots as they watched Producer pass out. The whole room was quiet now, and no one made a noise.

Producer stirred a few minutes later, coming to as he slowly forced himself off the ground, first kneeling, then finally standing up. His entire body was sticky and sweaty, glimmering with sweat and semen. His dick hung between his legs, still massive but now limp.

Producer had fucked the entire day away, and he now stared at Mika, Shiki, and Frederica without saying anything. He had fucked the entire day away, and the three girls had stood there and watched the entire time.

Finally, rubbing his head, Producer began haltingly to speak.

"Girls…you three go outside and wait there for a moment."

Mika, Shiki, and Frederica immediately obeyed without any verbal acknowledgment. They turned their backs to Producer and stepped through the field of semen and bodies, past their own clothes, which had been sullied in the orgy, and grabbed the doorknob as they let themselves out.

The three girls now stood once again in the hallway, which was now very dim, as what little light that had been streaming in from the distant windows was now gone.

After a few minutes, Producer's voice rang out from inside the office door once again.

"Girls, you may come in."

Shiki twisted the door handle, and the three of them made their way back into Producer's office.

There, in the middle of the office, stood Producer, now fully rejuvenated, the traces of his stumbling exhaustion minutes before completely gone. His six Testicles were arranged along the window behind his desk, standing proudly upright with military precision, their breasts in a neat, straight line of areolae, their bushes arranged in a line of bushes of dark blue, then silver, white, chestnut brown, light auburn, and finally fiery orange.

The room was bare now, with no traces of the orgy from before save for a few pools of semen, which had almost completely soaked into the carpet, leaving only dark, wet spots. All of the girls' clothes had disappeared as well, their school jackets and skirts and blouses gone without a trace.

Instead, in front of them at Producer's feet were three sets of perfect white spandex suits, tailor-made to specific dimensions, with holes sewn at the chest and crotch and backsides.

Producer was erect again, completely rejuvenated, as if the brutal physical workout he had just performed had never happened. Producer's penis twitched as he stared at them, as if the girls were now its personal targets.

Shiki, Frederica, and Mika looked at Producer. They looked behind Producer at the faceless row of Testicles, who gazed back unmoving, their shrouded faces hiding all emotion. They looked at Producer again.

The three then leaned forward and picked up their suits off the ground, bowing to their master as Testicle 9, Testicle 10, and Testicle 11 began to put their new clothes on.

Producer stared at his three new Testicles. It had been a long day. It was going to be an even longer night.


	5. Announcement (Rewrite)

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **…**

I am hereby rewriting my Idolmaster fanfic, _The Producer's Pets_. I've decided on this rewrite for a while, but I was busy with rewrites and a new chapter for my No Game No Life fic, _The Ever Expanding Board_. Now that I'm finished with that, I've decided to spend the next week or so focusing on Cinderella Girls.

Among other things, I've decided to do the following:

Less emphasis on trios, although the first few chapters will continue to feature girls in groups of threes.

When I originally planned this fic, Mifune Miyu was not nearly as popular a girl as she is now. By the time I started publishing this fic, Miyu was more popular, but she made my dick so hard that I kept her in. However, Miyu is too popular to be wasted at the very beginning, and I need her elsewhere in the fic. As a result, I am rewriting the first several chapters to replace her with another Cool girl.

I am also probably going to split this story up into smaller stories. The new fic will have four chapters, with subsequent chapters put into a new fic. This fic is also available on Archive of Our Own, where they will all be in one series.


End file.
